


Exposure

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet and simply fall in love. But not everyone is happy with that, to say the least. Louis has to get a girlfriend, and Harry is portrayed as a womanizer. Will their love survive all the lies, hiding and complications?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Oops!" "...Hi"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @GagaRectioner

"Oops!"

"Hi..."

Two words. Two words that changed two worlds, although at that moment they probably were unaware of that fact.

But that's how it started...

Dark curls, full lips that curled up in to a cheeky grin and green eyes. Green eyes quite unlike anything he's seen before. Louis swallowed when looking into those eyes.  _Shit, those are some beautiful eyes_ , he thought. He was lost for words for a second, which doesn't happen to him often. He didn't really understand it...

 

"S-sorry... didn't know anyone was in here...", he muttered and smiled." 's Okay... it's a public place, isn't it?", said the curly haired one. His voice was somewhat husky, though he seemed quite young. "Yeah, yeah... guess it is.", said Louis. "I'm Louis by the way, Louis Tomlinson." He held his hand out as he introduced himself. The boy took his hand and replied "I'm Harry, Harry Styles." He smiled widely as he shook Louis' hand. "Nice to meet you, Harry.", Louis said. He couldn't help but smile back just as wide. "You too.", said Harry. He seemed to be oddly amused by something, and it was at that moment Louis realised he was still holding Harry's hand. He let go quickly, with an strange "forfuckssake"-sounding noise.  _WHY am I being such a dork?_! "So ehm...", he stuttered "How old are you?" Harry's face was still full off amusement, but he answered anyway.

"I'm sixteen", Harry said. "What about you?"

"I'm eighteen", answered Louis. "Gonna be nineteen in december. Always nice, around the holidays, you know."  _Why am I saying this?!_  "Right...", Harry answered. "Must be annoying getting all the gifts at once. You know, from like your birthday and Christmas. Doesn't leave much for the rest of the year." "Indeed", Louis smiled.  _Finally, someone who understands how fucking annoying that is_! Harry smiled back at him and they just looked at each other for a moment. Louis felt the urge to swallow again.  _What is this strange effect this boy has on me?_  For some reason Harry had a grin on his face. As if he read Louis, as if he knew what he was thinking. Luckily for Louis, he was saved by the bell at that exact moment. Harry's phone had started ringing.

"Hello?" Louis tried not to listen , but he couldn't help glancing at Harry every now and again during the conversation. When Harry hung up, he said "That was my mum. 's Almost time for my audition, I have to go." "Oh, okay", Louis said. "Maybe see you later?" "Yeah who knows", Harry replied. He turned and started to walk away when Louis called, "Hey! Wait" _What the fuck am I doing?_  "Yes?", said Harry as he turned back around slowly.

"Can...w-will you take a picture with me?"  _ohmygodohmygodohmygod he's gonna think I'm totally insane_. Harry looked a bit puzzled. "Ehm... sure, I guess... Why though?", he asked. "Well..." Louis hesitated for a moment, and then blurted the words out as though he couldn't stop them; "Because I think you're gonna be big. Like really, really famous!" Harry blinked a few times, and gave Louis a dazzling smile.  _Jesus, he can kill someone with that smile._  "You think so?", Harry asked. "Yes", said Louis sternly. "I really do." He motioned for Harry to come closer, and so he did. They stood side by side as Louis tried to take a good picture.  _He is so warm... Wait, have I ever even thought this about another human being before?! Maybe I'm losing my mind..._

He tried to make a decent face and click... there was the picture.

 

"Cool" said Harry. "I really have to go now, though, sorry." "No, no, of course!", said Louis. "Go on! And good luck, not that you need it.", he winked. Did I just wink at this dude? "Thanks", smiled Harry. "Good luck to you too!" "Thank you.", said Lou, smiling gratefully.

"No worries." Harry walked away yet again. He turned around by the door and gave Louis a last flash of his smile.

"Bye, Louis."

"Bye, Harry..."


	2. One Direction

About ten months later...

**One Direction** , that's how their band is called. That's the group they're in. Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall. They came in third on a pretty big singing competiton, named the X-Factor. Ever since then, their world has been turned completely upside down. They went on tour with the other X-Factor finalists, only to find there seemed to be screaming girls everywhere they went. That's something one does not easily get used to, especially not five normal, young lads from the U.K. It was kind of weird, but also great fun. The five of them had become friends quickly, in the so-called 'X-Factor House' where they stayed during the competition. Now, they are doing promotion for their first single 'What Makes You Beautiful', which was doing really well! The five of them all lived in the same building, but only Harry and Louis shared a flat. Something they've been wanting to do ever since they got put together in the band, because they were friends, soulmates, besties from the start. 

It was fun to live together, but also kind of torture. Because Louis... Louis was wildly, deeply, madly in love with Harry. He admired his curls, his scent, his personality. Pretty much everything. Nothing ever happened, because Louis couldn't even dare to imagine Harry feeling the same way. And, of course, there was the contract. Ah yes, the contract they all signed when they made a deal with the record label. The contract Louis wished he could shred to pieces and burn sometimes. The contract that said they were to have a 'boyband-like image'. In other words; no gays. No boyfriends. No nothing. He didn't even really think about it too much when signing it. He thought the thing he felt for Harry would fade, it would just go away like any other little crush. The band and the music were way more important anyway. The thing was, it wasn't just another little crush. And Louis was feeling more confused every day. Because every day, he saw Harry. He saw that beautiful smile, he saw his quirkyness and he heard that deep voice, that seemed to be going raspier every few weeks. He saw Harry's wonderful, shining personality. He saw how sexy Harry looked when he was tired, with his curls a little messed up and his eyes half closed. He saw Harry naked, because that just happens when you share a flat. He even sometimes saw Harry naked and bent over, or stretching, because he 'accidently' came in the bathroom without knocking again. Seeing that, without being able to touch it... is torture.

 

 

 

Louis woke up early in the morning. That's what it felt like to him, at least. His plan was to turn around and get some more sleep. Only in the middle of his turn, he bumped in to another body. His eyes flew open. It was pretty dark in the room, but he could see some curly locks on the pillow next to him. "Harry?", he called out. A little too loud maybe, but he was a bit startled. He saw Harry flutter his eyelashes and open his eyes lazily. " 's wrong,Lou?", he said slowly. Louis swallowed before he could answer.  _Damn his voice is always so sexy when he just woke up. Not to mention the fact that he's as good as naked under that blanket. Stop it, Lou._

"Ehm, nothing's wrong Haz... just... you're in my bed..." "Oh, right", said Harry yawning. "Sorry 'bout that...I had a bit of a nightmare and I ended up here somehow, but I..." "You had a nightmare again?", Louis cut him off. "Yeah, kinda... It's no big deal, Lou.", Harry said hastily. "I don't know Harry... you've been getting them a lot lately." "Don't worry about it, I'm probably just a bit homesick or something." When he saw Louis wasn't entirely convinced, he smiled at him and added; "Don't worry Lou, I'm fine, honest."  _Oohh my poor baby. I would have held you all night long if I had known. And if you would've let me, that is._  Louis looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed; "Yeah alright mate, if you say so." "Trust me, I'm doing fine. And sorry for... you know, getting in your bed." Louis chuckled and said; "Yeah that's fine Haz. If it helps you." "It does", Harry replied. "It's comforting, you know? Just being close to someone... like... a friend."

_Is he blushing? No, no way. I am imagining things. Again._ "Sure, I get it. No worries." They simply smiled at each other for a few seconds before Harry asked; "Breakfast?" "That depends...", said Louis. "Are you making me eggs on toast?" He smiled sheepishly. "Well...", Harry answered. "I think I owe you that much for letting me sleep in your bed and all, so sure." Louis grinned and said; "Awesome!" "No worries", Harry winked. "I know how much you enjoy my cooking skills, since you're not even capable of making a decent salad." "Woah, woah, are you mocking me, Styles?", Louis asked jokingly. He sat up straight whlie Harry was still laying on his right side. "...Maybe...", Harry replied _. Stop smiling at me so damn sexy , you moron. "_ Oh yeah?", said Lou and he hit Harry over the head with a pillow. "Mocking the Sassmaster, are we?", Louis shouted over the hitting.

Harry laughed and tried to grab the other pillow, but Louis quickly grabbed it and tossed to the other side of the room. "No no no Styles, you are trying to make a joke out of me, in my own bloody room! You don't get to hit me back!" He kept hitting Harry with his pillow. Harry, on his back, was positively shaking with laughter as he cried out; "No, no! I'm sorry Lou! I'll never ever ever do it again!" Louis stopped, looked at Harry with squinted eyes and said; 'Really Harry? Do you promise?" Harry still shuttered as he replied; "Yeah, yeah I swear! Shall I go make your eggs now? You can take a shower while I'm in the kitchen."  _Yes, a cold shower. Very cold. Icy_. Louis laughed and said; "Wow, you're really scared of me and my pillow, aren't you?" Harry grinned widely, replying; "You have no idea." Louis couldn't help but smile back and reply: "Alright then, Styles, get your ass out of my bed and go make me some breakfast while I hop in the shower!"

 

And so they did...


	3. 'Larry Stylinson'

After the showering and breakfast, which continued the pillow fight from that morning, only involving pancakes and spoons, Louis and Harry met up with the other guys. Interview time! Louis wasn't too fond of interviews, if he was honest. They always seemed to ask the same questions. "Do you have girlfriends?" "Which of you boys is single?" It went like that ninety procent of the time, it seemed. Most interviewers were decent enough to spend the rest of their time asking about their music and the future plans of the band. Those sort of questions were a lot easier to answer for Louis. He wasn't really the type to keep quiet, so when someone asked him "So, do you have a crush?" it was hard for him to hold his tongue and say; "Nope. No one special in sight!". Lying all the time frustrated him, but he had no other choice. Saying how he felt, would ruin the band, and possibly his friendship with Harry. He didn't know what would be worse. He did know he wouldn't lose Harry, ever.

He didn't even understand how it all happened, how he got so knocked off his feet by the curly one. It just sort of happened. He felt it back in the toilets, when he thought he'd never see Harry again. Afterwards, he was almost convinced it was his nerves for the audition. Until he saw him again. Tripping over his own feet, trying not to blush. Pretty embarrassing, really. But, stubborn as he was, he kept telling himself it was the nerves, the situation, anything but actually admitting to himself he was falling for a guy. He never thought he could actually be gay, he'd only ever dated woman. But he had to admit, he never felt for those women what he felt for Harry. So there was no escaping it, his feelings simply caught up with him at a certain point. He was over the moon with happiness when they were put together in a band, but he never thought it would get this complicated. He never realised how hard it would be to be around someone you love, but can't have, every single day. Louis and Harry have a special connection since day one. Not necessarily a romantic one, but a special one indeed. As if they were always destined to meet, as if they're destined to grow old together, one way or another.

He was pretty sure Harry was gay or at least bi. When the guys and Louis went to Harry's elderly house a while ago, he got to meet some of Harry's old schoolmates. There were definitely hints of him being involved with a boy when he was a teenager. Somehow, that made it even harder for Louis. If he was certain Harry was straight, maybe it would be easier to let go.  _Don't be so stupid, he likes GIRLS_ , he would have told himself. But he didn't think Harry could ever fall for him anyway. Not the pretty, green-eyed boy that everyone seemed to want. Harry was definitely the one in the group who got the most female attention. And male attention too, to be honest. It didn't really help that he was so fucking nice towards pretty much everyone. When they were still in the X-Factor House, there was talk of him hooking up with an older woman, Caroline. But Harry had told him it was just for promotional sake. He was portrayed as 'the flirty one', 'the womanizer' from the very beginning, and no one seemed to have any doubt believing in it.

Louis knew he wasn't really like that. Harry was just such an adorable, genuinly nice guy to everyone, it came across as flirting. He'd seen Harry flirt before, and he could clearly see a difference. When Harry flirted with you, you  ** _knew_**. His pupils dilated, he had an insane grin on his face and his hand went through his hair about ten times every minute. Yes, Louis had seen it. And he'd been insanely jealous. Even though Harry was very drunk, he didn't even remember flirting with that guy the next day. Unfortunately, management did remember, and Harry got a severe warning. 'No guys, understood?!' Harry had stood there, with his head to the ground while he slowly nodded. Louis was so angry he could have punched someone. No guys...

"Hey man, you still with us?" Louis got ripped from his thoughts and looked at Zayn. "Sorry, what?" Zayn grinned and said; "Are you still with us? You've been so quiet, it's nothing like you." "Oh yeah, yeah", Louis replied. "I'm fine man, just a bit tired, that's all." "Alright, if you say so." Zayn turned to Liam to continue the conversation they were apparently having, that Louis didn't catch a word from. He turned to look at Harry, who was sitting next to him. Harry gave him a quick smile and then turned his head to look out the window.  _Was he looking at me the entire time?_  Before Louis could think about it any further, the car stopped in front of a big, modern-looking building. Louis sighed as he got out of the car. Niall gave him a worried look, brows lifted. Louis really, really didn't feel like talking about this matter, so he quickly smiled at Niall and pretended to look excited. There were a few fans there, they alwas seemed to know where to find them, even if they didn't know themselves. Louis put on a smile and handed out autographs and pictures. He did love the fans, they were always so nice and they pretty much owed everything to them. When they were done, they entered the building to find a blonde, enthusiastic looking woman waiting for them.  _Great_ , Louis thought,  _another girl for Harry to flirt with._

They followed her into a small room that had a large, comfortable-looking, blue sofa. The five of them squeezed into it, while the interviewer, Hannah, sat on the other side of a small coffie table. As the interview started, Louis mind wandered again. He nodded along and said things like "Yeah, yeah!" and "Totally agreed!". He saw Liam looking at him searchingly a few times, but couldn't be bothered. It didn't really help that Harry sat right next to him. Their legs were sort of pressed together, because the sofa was actually a little too small for five people to sit on.  _Shit, why do you have to be so close to me?! And why on earth do you smell like cinnamon and mint?! It's so..._  "So Louis", said Hannah suddenly. "Yeah?", he replied, a little startled. "How do you feel about 'Larry Stylinson'?" Louis blinked a few times and said; "Sorry, who?" "Larry Stylinson", said the blonde, with a smug look on her face. "It's your's and Harry's name merged together. The fans came up with it, it's how they call your 'bromance'." "Oh...ehm..." Louis felt his cheeks burning.  _Why, WHY does this have to happen? She said 'bromance', not romance! Keep it together, Tomlinson!_ "Eh yeah, I think it's pretty cute", he tried to say casually. He looked at the floor while continuing; "I guess Harry and I do have a good bromance going on." When he looked up, Harry was looking at him appreciatively before turning back to the interviewer. Hannah, however, did not seem very satisfied with the answer, and opened her mouth to interrogate the issue further, when a little cough was heard from Richard, someone from their management team who was there whenever the boys had an interview. Hannah looked at him angrily, but he merely shook his head. After giving him another glare, she changed the subject to their next single and started talking to Niall. Niall didn't seem to be bothered by this, he was actually always flirting with girls, and the interviewer wasn't bad-looking at all. Louis wasn't bothered either, in fact he was very relieved. He think he handled it pretty well, but none the less was happy when the interview was over and he could say goodbye to the interviewer. She gave him a rather strange look while shaking his hand, but Louis pretended he didn't notice and practically ran back to the car.

He knew that the chances of him holding this up forever were pretty slim, but what choice did he have? At least lying kept him in the band, with Harry, and that was the most important thing in the world...


	4. In Dreams...

_Louis was in bed, sleeping. He felt something coming close to him. Was this real? He felt a body laying down next to him, and suddenly a hand went up his thigh, straight up to his boxers. Louis eyes flew open, he wanted to scream! But a hand quickly covered his mouth. "Shhh, Lou.", he heard a raspy voice say. " 's only me..." Harry. Harry?! Harry was in his bed, caressing his thigh?! Rather alarmed he looked at Harry, who still had one hand over his mouth. Harry looked back calmly and said slowly; "You see, I was feeling kinda lonely Lou... and I was thinking about things that could make me feel better... You know what would make me feel better?" Louis shook his had, fascinated. Harry gave him an intense gaze before saying; "Fucking you." He took his hand of Louis mouth, only to immediately replace it with his lips.Louis couldn't help but close his eyes, trying to savour this moment. Harry's kiss was soft, gentle, searching. As if he was testing Louis, and asking his permission to take it further. Louis kissed him back, and could not believe the wonderful feeling of Harry's full, plump luscious on his own. When Harry felt Louis was alright, he took Louis bottom lip between his own, and gently tugged on it. He slowly sucked it into his mouth and stroke it with his tongue. Louis had the feeling he was gonna lose it, and let out a little moan. He felt Harry smiling into the kiss and open his mouth more. Their tongues met somewhere in Harry's mouth, Louis mouth, somewhere in the middle. It didn't matter, because it felt like heaven. Louis brought his hand up to Harry's hair and buried his fingers in the curls. He felt Harry's hand going up his leg again. Slowly, so slowly... as if Harry's solemn purpose was to drive him insane. Finally, he reached his boxers and cupped Louis hard-on through it. He caressed it, as though it was important and precious. Louis had to stop himself from coming right there. He buried his face in Harry's neck and started biting the skin. He gave him little nibbles, and licked and sucked everywhere he could reach. He wanted to see the marks in the morning. "Oh Lou", sighed Harry. "Oh Louis, Louis..."_

"Louis....LOUIS!" Louis eyes flung open, sitting up on his bed immediately. Sweat was dripping on his forehead and his right hand was in his boxers, firmly holding his dick.  _Oh right...I had that dream...again. "_ LOUIS!" Wait, that wasn't a dream! Louis jumped out of bed and ran to Harry's room as fast as he could. He found Harry laying in bed, eyes screwed close. He was obviously having a nightmare, as he was twisting and turning, covered in sweat and still calling out his name. He quickly turned the little light on the bedside table on. "Harry...HARRY! I'm here love, I'm here!" He reassuringly stroked Harry's head and shoulder. After calling his name a few times, Harry finally eased down. His muscles visibly relaxed as he lazily opened his eyes. "Lou? You here?" He almost sounded like a child, looking for comfort from a parent. "Yeah, I'm here, don't worry bab... Hazza." Harry blinked a few times, trying to wake up properly.  _Bedroom eyes, so fucking sexy._  He asked; "Was I screaming?" "Yes, you were actually...you were, you were screaming my name.", Louis replied. "Oh", said Harry a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry" "No, no, don't worry about it Haz! Glad I could stop your nightmare." "Yeah me too, I s'pose... was a bad one", said Harry. "Seemed like it". Louis gave him a little smile, which Harry returned, though he still looked slightly embarrassed. "Are you okay now?" "Yeah...yeah I guess so", yawned Harry. "Alright, I'm gonna go back to bed then, okay" Louis got up from the bed to return to his room 

Suddenly, when he was halfway to the door, Harry said; "Wait! Lou... Will...Ehm..." He looked quite a bit flushed. "What is it, Haz?", said Louis curiously.  _Adorable bastard with your curls all messy and your rosy cheeks._ Harry took a deep breath and said; 'Will you stay here with me? Just, like... sometimes the dreams keep returning, over and over again... And I think I'd feel more comfortable if you were here, you know? Kinda... safe." "You'd feel safe if I was here?", Louis asked, trying not to let his voice tremble. "Dude, don't make this any worse than it already is. It's emberrassing enough for me, thank you", said Harry. "Oh right right, yeah...sorry", said Louis hastily.  _Is he seriously asking for me to sleep in his bed, with him? Does he want me to faint?_ It's not like they never slept together before, but usually it was simply the circumstances. Cars, airplanes... and Harry  _did_  fall asleep pretty much everywhere. But he never  _asked_  Louis to sleep with him. "Mate?" asked Harry insecurely, ripping Louis out of his thoughts. He looked at Harry, who still had a questioning look on his face. "Oh, sure", he said quickly. "Sure, I'll stay. Whatever makes u feel better." Harry sent him a dazzling would-kill-any-living-creature-in-a-heartbeat-smile and said; "Thanks man!" He moved a little to the right, making room for Louis.

Louis said; "No problem at all, 's what friends are for." He turned the little light off and carefully layed down next to Harry, doing his best not to touch him. Harry, however seemed to have other plans. He moved back a little, to Louis side, put his head on Louis shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.  _Oh my fucking God, what the hell is he doing?! He is definitely, definitely trying to kill me._ Harry already sounded sleepy again when he said; "You will protect me from the bad dreams, won't you Lou?"  _Jesus Christ._  Louis swallowed and brought his hand up to Harry's head. He gently stroked his hair and said; "Of course Haz, you don't have to worry about a thing when I'm here" Harry yawned, a big huge yawn, before saying; "I know, Louis." After that, he apparently fell asleep peacefully, since Louis didn't hear a thing but his regular breathing. It took Louis a little while longer to fall asleep. Maybe because, for that moment, he felt like the happiest boy in the world. He was laying there, with someone who was positively the most beautiful boy he knew. He tried to breathe in the scent that had become so familiar to him the last few months.

He remembered all the moments they shared over little less than a year. They had made dinner together, or actually Louis made it by doing exactly, exactly what Harry said. (Louis was a terrible cook) They did Twitcams together, which had been really fun. They watched T.V. in bed together on lazy days, and went grocerie shopping together.The ski trip they went on together with their mates Johnny and Stan. They tweeted each other a lot, even though they saw each other almost every single day. The tweeting involved nicknames such as 'sweetcheeks' and 'babycakes', which Louis absolutely loved. They went to the Leeds festival together, which was one of the most exciting things Louis ever did. The festival was so much fun and full of energy, not to mention the fact he slept with Harry in a tent for a few days. It gave him the opportunity to just stare at him while sleeping, imagining being his husband and sleeping together every night. There had been lots and lots of 'flirty' moments between them during interviews, mosty initiated by Harry. But Louis didn't think to much of those, Harry was obvioulsy just joking around. He gladly participated in them, though. Only just a couple of weeks ago, Harry, drunk and tired, had cuddled up next to him in bed, only to get out really early, hoping Louis didn't notice. Louid did, he always did. But he never said anything, scared that he would embarrass his friend into never wanting to sleep in the same bed as him again. He loved the way Harry would wrap an arm around his waist and press his nose into his shoulder.

 

Louis smiled to himself. He was glad Harry called out to him, it made him feel as though Harry needed him. He wasn't, of course, happy about the nightmare Harry had and he understood quite well Harry wouldn't want it to return. Harry moved a little in his sleep, tickling Louis cheek with his curls. Louis smiled in himself, thankful for another little moment he could take a mental picture of and save forever. There was only one care he had at that moment...

What if the dream  _he_  had earlier returned again too...?


	5. It's Gotta Be You

Louis woke up, feeling rather excited. Not just because Harry was asleep next to him, although that of course was awesome too. Today was november thirteenth, and that meant the release of their new single! 'Gotta Be You' was a slow, rather emotional song in which Harry had the lead. They were performing it today on a talkshow. Louis was very excited, even though he didn't have any solo parts in the song. He knew he wasn't the best singer in the band, although he could hold his own. He was sure that he was gonna get some solo parts in the next singles, and he was happy to see and hear a lot of Harry in this one. He looked over at Harry, who was still fast asleep. He decided to get out of bed, as quietely as he could, and take a shower.

Having layed next to Harry all night, he couldn't help but putting a hand around his dick and giving himself a quick orgasm, thinking of all the things he would like to do with Harry. After the shower, he peeked around Harry's bedroom door. Harry was still sleeping like a baby, so Louis went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. He didn't have the skills to make delicious pancakes like Harry, but toast and scrambled eggs weren't that much of a problem! When it was almost done, Harry finally came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of blue, rather thight boxers.  _Okay, don't look. Turn around now before you burn the eggs. "_ Hi Lou", said Harry in his morning voice. "Hi Haz", replied Louis cheerfully. "Want some breakfast?" "Sure thing!" They ate breakfast together in a relaxed, light atmospere as they talked about the new single and the performance they had to do tonight. "I'm kinda nervous", said Harry. "We've never done that song live before... and the high notes arent too easy." "Don't worry Haz, you'll be fine! You're the lead for a reason. Plus, I happen to think you rock those high notes", said Louis while giving him a quick wink. Harry smiled. "Thanks man." "Anytime, you know that." Harry smiled again and said; "Alright, I'm gonna get cleaned up and get some clothes on." And so he did. After Harry'd gone Louis turned his laptop on. He wanted to see if there was anything new going on. He looked around Twitter for a bit, and listened to some new music on YouTube. They were so busy with their own music, it was hard keeping up with all the new artists and singles sometimes.

After this, he went on Google. He hesitated for a bit while his hands hovered over the keyboard. Should he? He couldn't help himself, and typed 'L-A-R-R-Y S-T-Y-L-I-N-S-O-N'. He took a deep breath before he pressed the Enter button. The things he saw... his mind was blown. There were pictures, some photoshopped, some real, of him and Harry, with some words or song lyrics. There were GIF's, stories that made even him blush and video's. He was impressed, a lot of this stuff was actually very beautifully made. He smiled as he watched a video that contained bits and pieces of Harry and him simply looking at each other. He never actually noticed the way Harry looked at him. Sometimes it seemed as though...  _No, no, that's just your mind playing tricks again, Tomlinson. Harry just looks friendly, you know that._ He was just about to watch a video that looked rather interesting, titled 'Harry Styles about his first real crush!', when Harry suddenly walked into the living room. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Louis, startled, closed the laptop with a bang.  _Shit._ "Ehm...nothing, nothing!", he said quickly. Harry looked at him for a few seconds, questioning.  _DON'T look at me like that, Styles._ "Louis...are you... are you blushing?"  _ShitShitShit_  "Eh... of course not, I....just..." "Oooh", said Harry, who suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. "I know what you were doing." "Y-you do?", Louis stuttered. "Yeah don't worry about it man, we all do that from time to time. We all have needs, now don't we?", Harry winked.  _Oh crap. He thinks I was watching porn._  He was just about to open his mouth to convince Harry otherwise, but changed is mind. "Yeah, that's it, you caught me. Sorry man.", he tried to smile.  _It's just easier this way._ "Thought so. Don't worry about it, just use your bedroom next time, 'ey?", Harry grinned while patting Louis shoulder. "Will do", he replied.

Shortly after, they met up with Niall, Zayn and Liam to go to rehearsals. Louis did his best to not stare at Harry, and to take part in the conversation they were having. Everyone was nervous but excited, and by the time they got to their destination they were all pretty pumped up. In the rehearsals, they sat on a sort of barstools, Harry and Louis seperated by Niall and Liam. Zayn was sitting on they other side of Louis.  _Good_ , Louis thougt,  _maybe I can focus better not sitting right next to him_. Rehearsals was well, everyone was pleased with how they sounded. They were doing an accoustic version of 'Gotta Be You', to be able to show everyone they weren't just some random band, they could actually sing. After rehearsals, they went for a quick bite, which Niall in particular was happy about. Niall was like the cookie monster, only instead of cookies, he ate everything. He had the same fuzzy quality, though. And sometimes, or a lot of times, he was just as loud. After having something to eat, they went back to the building and changed their clothes. They were wearing suits, which went perfectly with the serious tone of the song. Louis swallowed a few times when he saw Harry in his dark green suit and bowtie, that perfectly matched his eyes. Right before they went up, Harry nudged Louis arm. "What is it?", Louis whispered. "Can I sit next to you during the song, Lou? Like... I'm really nervous."  _For God's sake, he just wants me to stare at him and forget the lyrics._ But since Harry was his best friend, Louis smiled and said; "Sure, I'll switch with Niall" "Thanks." "Niall, we're switching places, okay?", he yelled over at Niall. Niall merely shrugged and said; "Sure." That was also one of the great things about Niall. He didn't question a lot, everything was fine with him.

They finally went in and had a chat with the interviewer, who of courso also asked about 'Larry Stylinson'. Louis, being prepared this time, casually smiled and said exactly what he told the other interviewer.  _I'm just gonna say the same thing everytime someone asks me about this. No confusion_. After the talk, which thankfully was mainly about their music, it was finally time to perform. They got to the barstools and, as said, Louis sat down next to Harry. Harry did seem awfully nervous and looked at the ground. Louis nudged his thigh, and Harry turnded to look at him. Louis gave him a reassuring smile and winked. Harry gave him a thankful grin and the song began. He nailed it, of course. The high notes were coming out of him effortlessly. Louis couldn't help but give him a quick glance every now and then. Harry looked so beautiful while performing. He always gave it his all, and looking at him for a few seconds would be enough to convince anyone he's having the time of his life. His neck vein was so prominent when he was belting out those high notes, and Louis found that incredibly sexy. Louis watched Harry's perfect, full lips form the words of their song. He caught himself staring at those lips for a few seconds, so he quickly turned around, hoping nobody noticed.  _Is Liam looking smug? Did he see me staring?_ He didn't have much time to think about is, since he was suppose to be focusing on the song. Luckily it all went pretty smoothly, and the guys felt like they did a good job.

When they were driving home from the performance, Louis had a hard time keeping his eyes open. It had been a long day and not staring at Harry all the time was rather tiring. The guys said goodbye in the elevator, since Harry and Louis lived on a different floor than the other guys. Niall was sure to have some kind of snack before he went to bed. As soon as the other guys left the elevator, Harry turned to Louis. He seemed to be eager to say something. "Lou, do you...I mean... do you think I did alright tonight?" Louis jokingly rolled his eyes and sad; "Are you kidding me, Hazza? You fucking nailed it, as usual." The elevator got to their floor, and they entered their flat. "Do you really think so?" Louis stood before Harry, looked him straight into the eyes and said; "Yes Harry, I really do. You have nothing, nothing to be insecure about. And shall I tell you a little secret?" "Sure Lou, what?" Louis motioned for Harry to come closer, and Harry brought his face so close there were mere inches between them.  _Keep it cool, Tomlinson_. He grinned, pretended to giggle and said dramatically; "You're my favorite singer from One Direction!" Harry laughed. A real, spontanious laugh that was so adorable Louis could cry. Wiping happy tears from his eyes he said; "I really needed that. Thanks Boo!" Louis flushed a little. "Boo?" "Yep, that's your new nickname. It's as sweet as you are", Harry grinned. Louis couldn't help but grin along. "Thanks, man. I shall think of an appropriate nickname for you." They smiled at each other for a short moment, before Harry said; "Alright, I"m going to bed I think. I'm totally wrecked!" A big yawn came along with those words. "Yeah me too", Louis said. "It's tiring getting up early and making someone breakfast." "Ha"; said Harry grinning. "Now you know how that feels." "Sure do!" And with a smile they said goodnight to each other. Sleeping together was not gonna happen tonight, but Louis had enough to think about while hugging his pillow tightly and pretending it to be Harry...


	6. Fair Fun

_You never really know what life is gonna hand you,_  thought Louis to himself in the shower the next morning. If someone told him two years ago that he was gonna be in a boyband and fall madly in love with a boy, he would have thought that person had gone mental. He would have laughed in his or hers face. It wasn't really like him to take long showers and mesmerize, but he'd gotten up with a weird feeling that morning. A feeling he couldn't explain. Like something was a bit off, but he had no idea what it was. There wasn't really any reason to be worried though, today seemed like it was going to be quite calm. No interviews or other obligations... the band had a few days off and he and Harry would meet up with the lads for lunch. If Zayn ever got off the phone with is mum, of course. He was quite the mommy's boy. Secretly, they all were of course. Only Zayn called his mum almost every day, and hour-long conversations weren't an exception.  _Nope_ , thought Louis to himself.  _No need to be worried. Must have had a bad dream or something_. After he finally got out of the shower he threw some clothes on, and went looking for Harry.

The first room he went in was Harry's bedroom, since Harry was practically in love with his bed. Indeed, Harry was still asleep. Louis smiled and got closer to the bed. Harry always looked so cuddly while sleeping.  _Oh Haz, if only I could see you like this every morning. If only you knew waking up next to you every day is my biggest dream_. Very quietly, he sat on his knees, to get a better look at Harry. It seemed as though he was pretty sweaty. Did he have bad dreams again? Come to think of it, his skin looked quite pale, almost porcelain-like. Worried, Louis gently laid a hand on Harry's forehead. He was glowing, and not in a good way. At that moment, Harry opened his eyes. "Lou?" "Hey buddy", Louis said softly. "How did you sleep?" Harry, who seemed to have trouble waking up, replied; "Not to great... felt a bit off." He squinted and continued, "I really don't feel like getting up yet...my throat hurts." Louis eyed him for a moment and said; "No problem mate, you go back to sleep. Give us a shout when you need something 'ey?" He reluctantly got up and walked to the door.  "Wait, Lou!" Louis turned around. S _econd time this week he calls me back when I wanna leave his bedroom_ , flashed through Louis mind. "Yes?" "Stay with me." It wasn't a question as much as a command. And who was he to disobey? He got next to Harry in bed, who immediatly wrapped an arm around him. "Sorry for being rude...I just feel like shit."  _How could I ever be mad at you, especially with your arm around me_. "It's okay Haz", he replied softly while laying his head against Harry's. "We all have those days." "Hmm", was Harry's reply. He had his eyes closed and pressed his cheek against Louis shoulder. "Thanks Lou." "It's fine, don't worry about it."

And that's pretty much how they spend the next two days. Harry stayed in bed, not feeling well, and Louis took care of him. He brought him tea and made him sandwiches. (Liam also brought over some food, the caring guy he was.) He gave him painkillers and dapped his head with a washing cloth when he had a fever. Truth be told, Harry was quite the baby when he was sick. But Louis didn't mind. He gladly cuddled up next to Harry when he needed him to. They had lazy, relaxed conversations and Louis rather enjoyed it. Apart from the fact Harry was sick, of course. On the third day, Louis woke up but Harry wasn't there. He worried, Harry'd still been fast asleep when he woke up yesterday morning. Was he maybe in the bathroom, throwing up? Louis quickly got up and raced to the bathroom. Harry was there alright, but he wasn't throwing up. In fact, he was in the shower. And he was singing.

Louis just stood there, smiling. Harry was singing 'Torn', a song they sang on X-Factor a couple of times.  _Shit he sounds so good_. Harry ended with a dramatic 'Tooooooorn' and turned the shower off. Before Louis could do anything, Harry ripped the shower curtain open and hopped out of the shower. "Hey Lou!", he said cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the fact he was naked and wet. Louis tried really, really hard to look at his face and said; "Hey... someone's feeling better." "Sure am!" said Harry. He grabbed a towel en began to dry himself.  _He's torturing me, he's definitely torturing me. This can't be an accident, right?_ "Hey, you wanna go out today?", asked Harry. "I feel like celebrating my recovery!" "Recovery?", Louis grinned. "You were a bit feverish for two days." Harry shook his head, spraying Louis with water. "No man, I felt like shit! I was seriously, seriously ill!" "Sure Haz, whatever you say." Harry walked towards the door, and playfully hit Louis' bum with his towel when walking past him. "Oooh, is that so?", Louis said. Harry turned, stuck his tongue out at Louis and started to run. Before Louis knew it, he was chasing naked Harry through their flat. He wasn't complaining, he had an excellent view of Harry's bum. When they got to the living room, Harry trippend and fell onto the couch. "HA, got you now!", Louis yelled. He straddled Harry and started tickling him.Which was pretty unfair, considering Harry was very, very ticklish. And indeed, after about ten seconds, Harry was basicly crying with laughter, begging Louis to stop. "No, don't Lou! Stop! I'll be good!" Louis, enjoying squirming Harry under him, tickled him a little more and said; "Yeah? Will you be a good boy for Louis?"  _Shit, he's squirming and naked and begging and_... "I will, I promise! Please stop!" Louis finally stopped. Harry was panting, eyes closed and was trying to stop laughing. Louis just looked at him, smiling. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at him. The atmospere changed, Louis couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was the sort of intense gaze that hits you in the feels. "Eh Lou?", said Harry. Louis swallowed. "Yeah, Haz?" "Can you get off me? Like, I'm not uncomfortable or anything, but I would like to get dressed so we can go out.", he smiled. "Oh yeah, sure, sure!" Louis quickly got of him, after looking down for only just a second.  _Wait, was that my imagination? Did he have a...? No, no, definitely my imagination_. "Be right back." "Sure." He was glad Harry went to put his clothes on, so he could have a minute to cool off.  _This is an interesting day for sure..._

After Harry got dressed, he and Louis got outside. It was Harry's plan to go to a fair nearby. They put their coats, scarfs and hats on, it was pretty cold outside. While being at the fair, they were stopped by fans who wanted a picture or autograph every now and then, but altogether it was pretty peaceful. Louis managed to win Harry a big stuffed dog, which Harry rewarded him for with a gigglish "Thank you Loueh!" and a hug. They feeded each other cotton candy, and Harry clinged to Louis' arm while they were in the haunted house. Louis felt like he was in heaven. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but it felt like Harry and him were on a date. And a good date, aswell. A fluffly, romantic, cute date.  _If only this could be a real date, Harry... that would be the most wonderful thing in the world_.

They went home with some stuffed animals and, in Louis case, a nice tingly feeling in their belly. When they were home, Harry turned toward Louis, with the stuffed dog in his arms. "Thank Louis." "Sure man, it's just a stuffed animal you know." Harry carefully put the dog on the sofa and said; "I'm not talking about the dog, Lou." He stood right before Louis, only a few inches away. Louis felt a sort of tension building up in his stomach.  _What's happening?_ "Thank you for everything. For being there for me. And especially the last few days. You really took care of me.", he said while looking straight into Louis eyes. Louis stared back. What else could he do? He was simply unable to look away from those gorgeous eyes. He cleared his throat and softly said; "You're welcome Haz. Anything for you."  _Shit, should I have said that?_ "I know..." said Harry. Louis noticed they were pretty much on the same level. Just a year ago, Louis was taller than Harry. "Lou?..." "Yeah, Haz?" "You know, I...I don't... ugh." Louis worried. Harry was obviously bothered by something, he looked very frustrated. "What is it Haz? You can tell me anything, you know that." "NO, I CAN'T!", Harry suddenly shouted. Louis took a few steps back, shocked. Harry almost never yelled, at no one. "I can't tell you everything! Not this thing! Or maybe I can but-I...I shouldn't..." His shoulders dropped and he looked at the floor. Louis rapidly stepped back to where he was before, upset over seeing Harry like this. He gently stroked his hair and whispered; "Harry, you can tell me. I can keep a secret for you." "Really?", said Harry, still facing the floor. "Yes, of course. I promise." Harry lifted his head up, and looked at Louis. He looked at him as though he wanted to see through him. Louis felt like he actually could.

 

And then, without saying anything more, Harry brought his right hand up to Louis cheek, pulled him closer and pressed his lips onto his. 


	7. Kiss Me

_What the fuck...what....how...I don't_... Louis was utterly and completely shocked.  _What on earth is happening?_ Harry felt Louis freeze, and he pulled away. He took a few steps back and looked at Louis apologetically. Louis wanted to say something, he really did. But he was unable to even get a sound out of his throat. Harry looked desperate when saying; "No Louis please... don't hate me, don't turn away from me. I just had to do it, I didn't... I'm so sorry L-" "Why?", Louis cut him off. He sounded a lot harsher than he meant to, but couldn't help him. His world just flipped upside down. "Why did you  **have**  to do that?" Harry got teary-eyed and Louis instantly regretted his harsh tone. "Lou, I-I..." Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said; "I'm in love with you, Louis." It was barely hearable. He squinted his eyes as though he was scared Louis might hit him. If Louis was shocked before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. "I'm sorry, what?" A thousand thoughts were crossing his head at the same time. Harry, eyes still closed, cleared his throat and said clearly; "I'm in love with you." He opened his eyes, only to immediately put them on the floor. He looked guilty, as though he did something very, very wrong. It was now Louis turn to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. He could still not believe what Harry just told him. "Harry?", he said softly. "Yeah?", replied Harry, with his eyes still on the ground. "... Kiss me again." Harry finally looked at Louis, shocked at first, but after a few seconds his face lit up as though he had just heard the most beautiful thing in the world. He grinned widely at Louis, and Louis grinned back, feeling as though his stomach was doing backflips. Good backflips, that is.

Harry slowly stepped closer to Louis and put both his hands on his back.  _Oh my God, he's blushing_... "Are you going shy on me, Harreh?", Louis said. "Well I don't exactly do this every day.", Harry replied sheepishly. Louis smiled and said; "You might from now on..." Harry gave him the happiest look he'd ever seen and kissed him. This time, Louis wasn't freezing or overthinking. All he focused on were Harry's lips on his, and the feeling it gave him. The feeling he could conquer the world, the universe if he had to. Harry pulled him closer and sighed happily. Louis tangled the fingers of his right hand in Harry's hair. He'd played with Harry's curls before, of course. But it was nothing like this. He used Harry's hair to pull him even closer, as though he wanted to eat him. He felt Harry smile into the kiss. "Don't laugh at me Styles", he muttered. "Sorry", grinned Harry and he playfully bit Louis bottom lip. "Hmm" muttered Louis as he opened his mouth. Harry gently licked Louis bottom lip now, and then brought his tongue into Louis mouth. Harry and Louis tongues softly stroked each other, as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist. The kissing went rough, desperate, passionate.  _I'm going mad. How can this even be happening?_ Louis pulled back, both of them were panting. They looked at each other blushing, confused and extremely happy.

 

Harry went to sit on the couch and he motioned for Louis to sit next to him. Louis obviously, happily obeyed. As soon as he sat down, Harry grabbed his hand. For a minute or so they just sat there. Looking at each other, smiling like idiots. Louis eyes went over Harry's face over and over again, trying to capture the beauty of it. After a while, Louis said; "Harry... how long have you felt this way?" "For ages", Harry answered. "I thought you knew... I flirt with you all the time." "Yeah I know mate... I just thought you were kidding around, you know?" "Well...I'm not.", Harry smiled. "Good", Louis replied. "Very, very good actually." Harry gave him a cheeky grin. Louis gave him a quick kiss and caressed his cheek. "So...now what?", he asked. Harry gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean, now what? I'd say... we kiss some more?" Louis laughed. "I would love that mate, but that's not what I mean. Like, where do we go from here? Do we tell anyone? Are we, like...boyfriends?" Harry blushed once again and said. "Well...I'd like that." Louis smiled and softly said; "I'd like that too, Haz." "Good!", was Harry's reply. He looked rather relieved.

"I-I think we should tell the lads, you know? Can't hide anything from them anyway." "True that", Louis said. "Those assholes." They laughed together, knowing neither of them could actually live without the guys. Suddenly, Louis stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face. "What?", said Harry worriedly. "What is it?" "Harry... the-the contract. We can't- we're not supposed t-" Harry cut him off with a kiss. "Lou", he said with his lips against Louis', "I know we're not supposed to. But I...I can't give this up. You make me feel happier anyone ever did." He looked at Louis, worried, pleading. Louis sighed and said, "I feel the same way Haz... I do." Harry looked at him seriously and said; "I know it will be hard Louis. I know there will be a lot of hiding and lying involved, okay? Not to mention the fact that I'm scared to death of the thought of ever losing you. But I wanna try. I don't wanna walk away and keep wondering what would have happened." After thinking on it for a minute Louis nodded seriously. He had made his decision. He wanted to be with Harry. He'd wanted it from the start. "I'm game if you are."

The next day, the last day they had off in a while, Louis called the guys and casually asked them over for diner. Their responses were diverse. Niall said "Yeah, sure!" immediately. Anything involving food was a go for him. Liam asked him if he should bring anything over, because he assumed Louis wouldn't do anything and "wouldn't want Harry to make dinner for five all by himself." After Louis assured him he would help and Liam didn't need to bring anything, Liam said he'd happily join them. Zayn response was the following; "I hope Harry's cooking mate, 'cause I'm not even touching anything you made!" Laughing, Louis hung up and went to the kitchen, where Harry already started preparing dinner. He was cutting vegetables for a side salad. Louis hugged him from behind. Harry immediately leaned his head backwards. "You alright, babe?", Louis asked. "Yeah I'm fine, my neck's just a bit sore.", Harry said. He added; "And I love it when you call me 'babe'." Louis smiled and gave him a light kiss by his ear. "I like calling you 'babe'. And being sore serves you right for sleeping on the couch." "You were there as well, remember?" They had been kissing and cuddling the entire evening, and eventually fell asleep spooning. "Yeah, I surely do remember.", whispered Louis in Harry's ear. Harry dropped the knife, turned around and kissed him. After the kiss, that gave Louis goosebumbs, Harry gave him a grin and turned back around. "You can start tearing up the lettuce.", he said. "Tearing lettuce? You really don't trust me in a kitchen, do you?" Harry merely smiled as he kept cutting a cucumber. Louis stuck his tongue out, but started tearing up lettuce anyway. That's what his boyfriend said...

*Ding-Dong* "They're here!" Louis yelled. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming!", was Harry's reply. He had managed to get dinner ready on time  _and_  have a quick shower.  _Is there anything that boy can't do_? He opened the door to let the lads in, quickly followed by hugs and brofists. It was as though they hadn't seen each other in weeks. They were just so used to hanging around each other all the time, it felt weird if they didn't see each other a few days. Al though in this case, Louis was pretty thankful for it. He had felt as though he was in heaven the last few days. This was slightly harder. He had actually no idea how the guys were gonna respond. He knew they were okay with gay people in general, but that's not quite the same as two of your best friends being together all of the sudden. They sat down together at the dinner table, Louis next to Harry. Zayn and Liam sat across from them, and Niall sat at the head of the table. He started dishing up food as soon as he sat down, he looked famished. "Going good there, Nialler?", grinned Louis. "Fine mate, fine", said Niall with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. The others laughed. "Probably didn't have anything but takeaway the last few days", said Liam. Niall made a face at him, but didn't deny anything. He loved food, but wasn't exactly a chef, so he was very thankful for this homecooked meal.

The atmosphere was light, relaxed.  _Might be ruined in a few minutes_... Louis thought. He was trying to laugh along with the jokes and stories Liam, Zayn and Niall were telling while Harry remained rather quiet. That wasn't really like him, so I didn't take long for Zayn to look at him for second and say. "Hey Harry man, you okay? You still feeling a bit sick?" "Oh no, no I'm fine!", Harry said quickly. "Was just caught up in my toughts for a second." Zayn didn't seem really satisfied with that answer. "Yeah I can see that. What's both-" "Okay, guys", said Louis, cutting him off. He could see Harry was feeling very uncomfortable and didn't want him to be 'interogated' any further.  _Alright, you can do this, Louis. Let's get it over with._ Zayn looked a bit irritated. "What on earth is up with you guys?" Zayn, Liam and Niall were now looking at Louis and Harry questioning. Louis and Harry shared a little look, before Louis turned to the boys. "Alright guys... Harry and I, we..." He couldn't find words for a second. It was a huge risk he was taking here, this could change the band forever, or even break them up. Liam leaned over the table and said; "Louis, you know you can tell us anything right?" Encouraged, Louis nodded, swalloded and proceeded; "Harry and I, we're... together." The guys looked puzzled, as though they didn't quite understand. Louis, slightly panicking, looked at Harry for help. Harry sat up straight, cleared his throat and said; "Louis and me... we're... in love."


	8. Tell Them

There was a silent 'thud' as Niall's fork fell on the floor. He didn't pick it up. Nobody moved, actually. Louis looked around the table. Harry was playing with his bracelet and stared down at the table. Zayn and Liam exchanged a quick look, after which Liam looked at Louis as though he wanted to see straight through him. And then there was Niall. His eyes were opened widely in shock, and so was his mouth. He actually stopped chewing and had his mouth full of mashed potatoes. He looked like an idiot. Louis couldn't help himself. He started laughing. He laughed so hard he had to hold his tummy and tears were coming out of his eyes. Harry looked around curiously him to see what he was laughing about, and seconds later he burst out into laughter too. "Oh...My...God' hiccuped Louis. Niall slowly closed his mouth and looked at Liam and Zayn quite uncomfortable. Liam, visibly frustated, suddenly yelled; "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE?" Louis and Harry jumped and immediately stopped laughing. "Liam, no...it's not a joke", said Louis seriously. "We're seriously-" "I know, I know", said Liam. He rubbed his hands on his face, looking rather worried. "I know, okay? I've seen this coming for months." Harry and Louis shot a quick glance at each other. Had it been that obvious? Zayn nodded; "It was kinda showing, you guys. You're not exactly subtle" He gave them a faint smile. Louis and Harry were speechless for a moment. Louis turned to Niall. "Did you see it too?" "Well...", said Niall thoughtfully, "I've had some thoughts about it, yeah."

"Well that's nice", Harry said. "Seems like everyone knew before us." "We knew too, love. We were just afraid", corrected Louis, smiling. Harry returned his smile and said; "Yeah... you got a point there." Liam decided there little cute moment had lasted long enough and said; "But you're not afraid anymore? I mean, you do know the kind of risk you're taking here?" Typically Daddy Direction. He had a point, of course. Louis sighed; "Yeah Liam, we know. It's a big, huge risk and it's gonna be hard...but we're willing to try.", he ended firmly. Harry added; "What Louis said. We just... we feel like this has to happen, you know. We're just very serious about...'us'. I don't wanna walk away wondering what might of happened." Louis took his hand and smiled. "Me neither." Liam closed his eyes and rubbed his face again. He took a deep breath and said; "It's not that I'm not happy for you guys, you know? I don't know two people that are better suited for each other than you two. I'm just, you know...worried about the band and all that." "I know man, I know.", said Louis. He felt kind of desperate, he knew what they were doing was beyond any logic but he needed his friends to support him. "Liam, we would do nothing to damage the band, I swear. We will be so careful, no one will know about it." Harry nodded, agreeing. Liam gave them a long, interogating look. "Okay.", he said finally. "Alright. if you guys are sure, I am with you." Harry and Louis beamed at him. "Thanks man!", said Harry. They looked at the others. Zayn smiled at them and nodded, as though he was agreeing with Liam. Niall scratched his head, shrugged and said; "Whatever makes you happy, lads." That was the perfect moment for a group hug!

"Well, that went pretty good.", said Louis. He and Harry were loading the dishwasher. Actually, Harry was doing the work and Louis was watching him. If he helped, Harry would probably unload it again and start over because Louis put the teacups and wine glasses together. The other guys want back to their flats. It was running quite late and they had an early day tomorrow. "Yeah, I suppose it did", answered Harry. He was putting in plates with utter precision. Louis laughed. He was behind him and had a pretty great view of Harry. Harry kept loading the dishwasher, but said; "Are you laughing at me, Lou?" "No, no", Louis said quickly. "I wouldn't dare!" "Well, that didn't sound sarcastic at all.", said Harry, as he shut the dishwasher and pushed the power button. He turned around, leaning backwards and crossed his arms. With a smug look, he said; "So, were we enjoying the view there?" Louis smiled brightly and said; "Wasn't too bad". " 'Wasn't too bad'? That's it?" Harry stood right in front of Louis, trying to look threatening. He actully looked like a puppy that didn't get a biscuit. "Are you trying to scare me?", said Louis in a low, sexy voice. "No, no", said Harry, mimicking what Louis said before. "I wouldn't dare!" Louis chuckled. Harry brought a hand up to his face and started stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.  _He looks so serious and adorable_. Harry leaned in and Louis closed his eyes, expecting Harry to kiss him. Harry lightly brushed his lips and then pulled back. "Hmhm", Louis whined. Harry laughed softly. "Shh... I wanna say something first.", he said against Louis lipped. Louis could feel a very faint vibration as Harry spoke against his lips. He practically trembled with the sensation. "What is it, Haz?", he said hoarse. "You're so pretty, Lou", Harry whispered. "And feel free to check out my ass anytime." Louis pressed his lips on Harry's, uplifted by his words. He felt his heart flutter and his cheecks reddening. Harry answered his kiss passionately, grabbing Louis bum and putting him on the counter. Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and opened his mouth. Harry responded immediately by stroking Louis tongue with his own and putting his arms around his waist. When they finally pulled back, they were both red in the face and breathing heavily. "Hmm, you're so gorgeous", Harry murmured. Louis chuckled again. "You're sweet, Haz", he said while brushing a curl out of Harry's face. "You wanna stay in my room tonight?" Harry suddenly blushed vigorously and started stuttering.

"Ehm, like, for real? Ehm...I..." Louis threw his head back laughing. "Not like that, silly. Just, sleep in my bed and cuddle and stuff." "Oh!" said Harry, obviously releaved. Louis raised his eyebrows at him. "You don't want to have sex with me?" And Harry was back to red cheeks and stuttering again. "Uhm I do, I do..yeah...just..." Louis let him go on for about thirty seconds, then started laughing again. "Haz, I'm kidding. I know it's too soon. Was nice seeing you all panicky though." Harry blinked a few times, and then a big grin appeared on his face. "You little shit. You are so dead." "Try and catch me!", yelled Louis, jumping off the counter and running towards his bedroom. It wasn't long untill Harry caught up with him. They fell on the bed, laughing. After a bit of tickling and wrestling, which Louis won effortlessly because Harry was a bit of a whimp, they decided it was time to go to sleep. They cuddled up next to each other under the blanket. They gave each other sweet kisses on their face, neck and shoulders, interspersed with occasional passionate kisses on the lips. The last thing Louis thought before he fell asleep, was that he probably never felt happier before.

The next morning, they were awoken early by Louis phone. Louis crawled over Harry to reach it. He casually put his head on Harry's chest before answering. "Louis Tomlinson." "Louis, it's Richard." said a rather angrily sounding voice. Richard Evrand that was, from the management. "Hi Richard, what's up?" "I want you and Harry in the office. NOW." And he hung up. Louis looked at Harry a bit panicked. Harry stoke his hair reassuringly, but looked equally worried. Looks like trouble was heading their way...


	9. Trouble?

The drive to Modest! headquarters was rather quiet. Louis was behind the wheel, and Harry and he shot each other nervous glances every now and then. They can't know. Thought Louis. We haven't even been out the door since we're together. He stopped the car on a parking lot, at the back entrance of Modest! "Louis?", said Harry quietly. "Yeah, Haz?" "What do you think they want?", asked Harry, piercing Louis with his eyes. Louis sighed. "I don't know sweetie. But whatever it is....let's stick to the plan, okay?" " 'kay Lou." Harry gave him a faint smile. Under his breath, Louis looked at the wheel and muttered; "I would love to kiss you and stroke your hair and face right now... anything to make you feel better. But I'm scared there might be camera's here." "I know." whispered Harry back. "We'll make up for it later." Louis turned his head and grinned at Harry. "Okay you. Now, let's get this over with shall we?" So they got out of the car and went inside.

Richards secretary, Cherry (yes, some people name their child that), was a very nice, pretty girl. She had that secretary look, you know? Long blonde hair, white blouse and a big pair of glasses that made her look sexy. Unlike what secretary stories may say sometimes, Cherry was a total professional. She did absolutely not sleep with Richard. Like every other time, Cherry gave Harry and Louis her best lipgloss smile and "Welcome, boys!" when they came in. "I'll see if Richard is done with his meeting." Bzzz. "Yes, Cherry?", said Richard through the intercom. "Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson are here to see you, sir." "Let them him."; he said shortly. Cherry opened the door to the office and, for some reason, gave Louis and Harry an encouraging smile as they went in. Richard motioned for them to sit down, not taking his eyes off his computer screen. There was an akward silence there for a moment, while Richard stared at his screen with a frustrated expression while Louis and Harry were sitting in the comfortable chairs, trying not to look at each other. "So", said Richard finally while eyeing them. "Mister Styles, Mister Tomlinson, how are you?" "Why don't you just cut the crap Richard?" snapped Louis. He couldn't help himself, the nerves were getting to him. "You never even call us that, nor do you call at 8AM to summon us to your office. So just tell us what's up." "There is no need to take that tone with me, Louis." said Richard, pronouncing the last word with a whole bunch of sarcasm. Meanwhile, Harry shifted uncomfortably in his burgundy chair."The question is", continued Richard; "What is up with YOU guys. Have a great time the other day, did we? All cozy and sweet?" "Tell us what the FUCK you mean, Rich." "I mean, THIS." said Richard while turning the computer screen towards them. Harry looked up for a moment, only to look down again and started fiddling with his bracelet.

"What on EARTH is this, guys?!" The screen showed a couple of posts on Tumblr. There were pictures of the day they went to the fair. They saw Harry and Louis hugging, after Louis won him a bear. They saw Harry hogging Louis' arm right before they went into the haunted house. And there were also pictures of them sharing a cotton candy. The pictures were often decorated with bits of song lyrics like 'You light up my world' or 'It's gotta be you'. Some had little hearts everywhere, and some simply carried the words 'Larry Stylinson'. Louis was lost for words for a minute. He actually thought the pictures were very sweet and touching, and he couldn't help but thinking I'm finding this when I get home and saving it on my computer. But he also knew they were in very, very big trouble. All of the pictures looked incredibly sweet and couply... exactly what Modest! didn't want. Get a grip Lou! "What do you mean, what is that?", he said sternly. "That's me and Harry having fun at a fair." "I can see that, Tomlinson... a bit TOO much fun, isn't it?", Richard said through gritted teeth. Louis furrowed his eyebrows while looking at the pictures, pretending to thoroughly examining them. "I don't see anything unusual.", he said with a straight face. Technically, I'm not lying...nothing romantic happened at the fair. "YOU-WERE-HUGGING." yelled Richard, looking as though he would soon explode. "Yeah Rich, that's what friends do.", said Louis sarcastically. "You should try it sometimes, maybe you wouldn't be such a bitter old git." Richard stood up and opened his mouth, no doubt he would scream Louis' head off. Then he just shook his head and sat down again.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "So...nothing's up? Nothing you wanna tell me?", he asked. Louis felt Harry looking at him for a split second, but did not look at him. It would ruin everything. "Nope.", he said decisively. "Can't tell you anything exciting, mate." "It wouldn't be exciting, Tomlinson, it would be tragic.", snapped Richard. Harry stopped fidgeting with his bracelet, and decided to stare outside the window instead. Richard seemed to calm down a bit. He was in deep thougt for a minute, while running a hand through his hair. Louis shot a quick glance at Harry, who was still looking out the window. "Alright.", said Richard. "I believe you." He laughed a bit and said; "I knew you wouldn't do anything as stupid as that." Louis tried to grin at him, seeing Harry shift a bit again in his chair out of the corner of his eye. "Now, the problem is", said Richard "Some fans seem to think there is something going on with you guys." "Oh, you know what it's like Richard. All great artists must've dealt with gay rumours at some point." Am I even gay? Or bi? Doesn't matter right now. "They're just teenagers, they have a lot of imagination. I saw this thing on Liam and Zayn once too, they call them "Layn" or something", Louis tried to laugh it off. "You mean 'Ziam'", Richard corrected him. "And I'm aware of that, but there is much more going on about you and Harry, Louis." "Well, I don't know what to tell you Richard... it's not real, they're just imaginative. You know I like my girls, right?" I'm such a fucking asshole for saying that. "Yeah, yeah, alright", said Richard, looking rather tired. "Just...try to tone it down a bit will ya? Like, all the cuddles and stuff in public? Otherwise... you know I will have to take measures." The room went silent for a few seconds, while Richard looked at them interrogative. Harry finally decided to stop looking outside the window. He nodded at Richard slowly and muttered "Sure". Right after, his head immediately turned back to the window. Richard raised his eyebrows and apparently wanted to say something to Harry, so Louis quickly said; "Sure, sure! No problem, mate! We'll keep it down a bit, no worries." After this, Richard finally seemed satisfied and let it go. "Okay, you boys are dismissed. Keep your head in the game, ey!" Harry nodded at him once before quicly walking outside, and Louis tapped his beanie as a greeting.

The drive home was very quiet. Other from a "Are you okay, Haz?" "Yeah, fine.", there wasn't a word said. Louis looked at Harry a couple of times, but Harry seemed to be enjoying the view once again. When Louis stopped the car, Harry instantly got out and walked to ther flat. "Harry, wait!" called Louis, but Harry kept walking. The elevator door closed right before he could get in, so he had to wait for the next one. When he was finally upstairs, Harry was already in the flat. Louis ran in and heard a door slam. That was Harry's bedroom door. Hesitantly he knocked on it. "Haz?" It took Harry a few moments to answer. "Just...just leave me for a while, Lou." He sounded pretty upset. "I just need some space for a bit." "Oh...okay, Haz", said Louis. He felt a huge lump down his throat, that would not be swallowed away. "Just-just call if you need anything, okay Haz?" "Yeah, alright", was Harry's short answer. Shit thought Louis. Shit Shit Shit it's because of that shit meeting. Because of all of the shit things I said. But was was I supposed to do? He sat down with his back against the wall, next to Harry's bedroom. He would be right there if Harry needed him...


	10. Tangled Up In Curls

"Louis?"

Louis head snapped up. "Auch" his neck hurt from sleeping with his head on his arms. He looked around, disoriented. Oh right. He was sitting in the hallway, next to Harry's bedroom door. Harry crouched. "Lou, what are you doing here?" "I..I wanted to be here in case you needed something. What time is it?" "It's about 2AM, I don't..."Harry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!", Louis cut him off. "I never should have said that I like my girls and all that shit. You know I didn't mean that, right?" Harry looked at the floor, while answering; "Yeah... I know that... just wasn't nice to hear, is all." "I know, sweetheart", said Louis, while gently playing with one of Harry's curls. "Forgive me? I will...make you tea every day. I know you do it better, but hey...can't offer that much I'm afraid." Harry shook his head while trying not to smile and, almost reluctanly, said; "Come on, Lou, let's go to bed." Louis practically jumped up and ran in to Harry's bedroom. When he turned, Harry was shaking his head again, but smiling too, this time. "What?", asked Louis. "Nothing, just... you're quite the idiot." said Harry. "I know", said Louis, while he quickly undressed and got in to Harry's bed. Harry took his sweater and chino of and layed down next to him. "Why weren't you undressed yet?", asked Louis. "I thought you would be fast asleep." "No, I couldn't sleep...was looking for some stuff online.", muttered Harry. He was avoiding Louis' gaze. "What kinda stuff, Styles?", asked Louis, almost seductively. Harry answered, barely hearable; 'Larry Stylinson'. Louis burst out in laughter. Harry covered his face with his hands and said; "No need to laugh at me Lou! I just- I thought those pictures were cute and-and... I wanted to save them." Louis smiled widely, his cheeks almost hurt. "Harry, look at me." "No, too embarressed." said Harry, his voice mufled by his hands.

"Fine, have it your way.", sighed Louis. "But I want you to know that I wanted to save those pictures too. They were cute, and quite frankly, I think we look good together. And for the record, when you thought I was watching porn the other day, I was looking up 'Larry Stylinson' as well. So, I'm not laughing at you. I think you're probably the most adorable thing on the planet. And don't you dare tell anyone I'm being all mushy." It was silent for a moment, after which Harry said; "You're really not lauging at me?" "No baby, I'm not. I promise. Will you please look at me now?" "Okay then.", said Harry, while slowly taking the hands of his face. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light of his little lamp on the bedside table. He then turned to look at Louis, and burst into laughter. "What, what is it?", asked Louis stunned. Harry merely shook his head, as he was unable to speak. Tears of laughter were falling on his pillow and he almost fell out of bed. After a few minutes, in which Louis seriously wondered if Harry had lost his mind, Harry finally was able to speak. "Lou..." "Yes?" "You ehm... You're still wearing your beanie.", said Harry before he bursted in to laughter again. Louis took off his beanie, and couldn't help but laugh along. He put his arms around Harry's waist and Harry cuddled up against his chest while they laughed together. "Curly-haired idiot", said Louis lovingly, kissing the top of Harry's head. "You're one to talk", said Harry with his lips against Louis chest. They layed like that peacefully for a minute.

"Harry?", said Louis after a little while. "Yeah, Lou?", answered Harry without moving. "Are ehm...are you sure you're ready for all this?" Harry pulled himself away from Louis chest to look at him. "What do you mean?", he asked while furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean, like... all the hiding, the lying..." "Stop it Lou.", said Harry firmly. "But Haz..." "No, we are not having this conversation again. I already told you, I am game. I am ready, for whatever comes our way. I am ready to do all of that, if you are too." Louis looked him in the eyes, and said; "I am." "Good.", Harry said curtly, as he layed his forehead against Louis bare chest again. "As long as you don't say 'you like your girls' again", he said quietly. Louis laughed. "I promise, Haz. No more of that." He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tangled the fingers of his right hand in his curls. He massaged Harry's scalp while tugging on them lightly. Harry moaned softly. Louis giggled. "You like that?", as he tugged again. "Hmm", was Harry's answer.  _Sexiest sound ever_. He massaged Harry's scalp a little more and Harry started breathing a bit heavier against his chest. " 's nice, Lou", he whined. Suddenly, Louis stopped. Harry snapped his head up to look at him. "What's wrong?" "I-I...this is embarassing.", said Louis while avoiding looking in Harry's eyes. "Come on Lou, you can tell me anything.", said Harry while stroking his shoulder. Louis took a deep breath. "Well... hearing you make those noises... it kinda... it turns me on okay?! There, i said it." It was quiet for a few seconds. Louis finally couldn't take it anymore and looked at Harry who was, to this suprise, grinning at him widely. He could see little golden sparks in his green eyes.

"Louis...why is that embarassing?", asked Harry. "I don't know", muttered Louis, staring at his pillow again. "Is it embarassing to get turned on by your boyfriend?", he heard Harry ask. He snapped his head up, and found Harry looking at him all serious.  "I... no... I guess it isn't.", said Louis. "Good", answered Harry. " 'Cause you turn me on quite a bit." Louis blinked a few times. "I-I do?" He didn't exactly lack confidence, but the thought of Harry, a gorgeous guy, being turned on by him, was a bit new. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Louis, you do. With you shiny blue eyes and your pretty ass." Louis felt his cheek burn. "I...I have a pretty ass?" Harry grinned, "Are you just gonna repeat everything I say?" "No", said Louis quickly. He looked down again, not knowing exactly what to say. This dating Harry-thing was incredibly new for him. Harry, however, cupped his cheek with his hand, and turned his face so he had to look at him. "You have a pretty fantastic ass, Louis Tomlinson. It's perky and curvy and I would stare at it all day, if I could." Louis swallowed, but kept looking at Harry. He didn't have much choice, since Harry was holding his cheek and those sparks where back in his eyes. They were bedazzling him, enticing. "I-I'm kinda new with this, Harry...", he said hesitantly. "So am I", answered Harry to his suprise, He finally released his cheek, but Louis kept looking at him. "You are?" "Yeah...I mean I've done like...handjobs and stuff... but nothing else." He blushed a little. "To be honest...I-I don't want to do like...major stuff right now either.", he said.

"No, me neither.", said Louis quickly. "Not ready for...that." he said. "Me neither.", smiled Harry. Louis smiled back at him and, after a moment of hesitation said; "I...I did like it when you made those noises though." Harry smiled widely at him. "Louis...lay down on your back for me." "But..I..." "Don't worry Lou...I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me too. I just...I wanna make you feel good. Just tell me to stop if you feel like it, okay?" Louis swallowed and nodded. He turned on his back, feeling nervous but excited. _Very excited_. Harry hovered over him. After a short but intense gaze, Harry leaned in and kissed him. What started sweet and soft, quickly turned in to a hot, passionate kiss. Louis brought his hand up and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair. He slightly tugged on it, like he did before. Harry let out a little moan, into his mouth.  _Damn, that's hot_. He tugged again, and Harry moaned again. Louis pulled away form the kiss and breathed; "It's so hot when you moan into my mouth." Harry let out a growl and kissed Louis again, sucking his bottom lip and gently tugging it with his teeth. Louis kept tangling his fingers in Harry's hair, while his other hand was on his back. Harry shifted a bit and just when Louis wondered why, he felt Harry's erection press against his own. He didn't even realise how hard he was until he felt the friction between their cocks.

Harry started grinding on him, through his boxers. "Oh my...oh my God!", panted Louis. Harry brought his mouth to Louis ear and whispered; "Want me to stop, Lou?" "No, no... please don't stop." He felt Harry smiling against his temple, before he attacked his neck. "Haz...", he breathed. Harry grinded down on him even harder. Their cocks rubbed against each other at a steady pace. Louis moaned loudly as Harry gave him little bites in his neck and on his earlobe. "Like it, Lou?", he asked. Louis, who's eyes were screwed close, said; "Yeah...Harry..." "Hmm", moaned Harry in response. Louis was pretty much unable to speak. The thought that the person he dreamed about kissing was riding him, was dazzling. He could feel the tension building up in his stomach. He digged his nails into Harry's back bit his shoulder, scared that he would scream if his mouth was free. "Lou", panted Harry. "I-I'm close.." "Me too...", muttered Louis, unable to say any more. With a growl, Harry came in his boxers The noise he made in Louis ear was too much, and Louis followed a few seconds later. "Harry!", he called out while digging his nails into him and shooting his load into his boxers. Harry collapsed on top of him. "Lou... that was..." "I know", said Louis simply. Harry lifted his head up to look at him. They grinned at each other. "Come here", said Louis. Harry leaned in and they shared a sweet kiss, after which Harry put his head on Louis chest. "Haz, we should get cleaned up." "Hmmm", said Harry. "So tired." Louis grinned; "Aren't you supposed to be the neat one?" "Yeah yeah, alright."

They did a quick wash up in the bathroom before going back to bed. It was really late now, and they had to get up early. Harry was on his back this time, while Louis layed on his chest. Harry was lazily stroking Louis' hair, while Louis planted little kisses just above his abs. Harry yawned; "Goodnight Lou." "Night, love", said Louis. Harry turned the little lamp off, but did not stop stroking Louis' hair until he was fully asleep. Louis smiled on his chest the whole time.

It wasn't gonna be easy, but he had the feeling he could take anything in the world right now... 


	11. Fluttering

The next morning, Harry and Louis got up at about 7. They were quite tired, but didn't mind one little bit. They kept giving each other sneaky glances and grins, while in the car with the other boys. They must have seen, but nobody mentioned it. They just smiled every once in a while, as though they were happy seeing the two of them together. Except for Liam, who looked a bit like he wasn't sure what to say or do. As Louis gave Harry a little wink, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**From: Richard Evrands**

**Don't forget, keep it low. Might be best if you don't tweet like you used to, aswell. Richard.**

Louis sighed. He had other things to concentrate on right now, and being reminded of how he and Harry shouldn't be close wasn't exactly his favourite thing. "What's wrong, Lou?", asked Liam suddenly. "No, nothing, nothing", said Louis whle quickly trying to shove the phone back in his pocket. He and Harry didn't tell him about the meeting yesterday, knowing he wouldn't be too happy about it. "Louis, you look worried. Give me your phone." "I don't see why I should do that"; said Louis stubbornly. "Phones are private, you know." "Just tell me what's wrong then." Louis sighed again, and exchanged a quick look with Harry before he started talking. "We had a meeting with Richard yesterday." "Yes...and?" "He wasn't too happy", Louis mumbled. "He saw some pics of Haz and me at the fair the other day. He said we were too close in private and we should cut it down." Liam looked annoyed. "Lou", he started. "You said you were gonna keep it a secret, that you'd hide it well!" "Well, we will from now on, okay!", snapped Louis. This isn't our fault! We weren't even together when we went to the fair." "Yeah, but-" "Liam, don't.", Harry cut him off, to everyone's suprise. Harry was someone who avoided discussions and confrontations if he could. Louis felt his heart flutter a little, even though it was kinda wrong since Liam was one of his best friends. But Harry looked at him angrily and it was for Louis defence. "Just don't", he said. "Like Lou said, we did nothing wrong at that time. We'll be careful, alright?" Liam, probably just as suprised as the rest of them, muttered; "Sure." He looked at the two of them one more time, before continuing talking to Zayn and Niall. Louis knew he would be alright soon, he was just being Daddy Direction again.

Louis gratefully smiled at Harry, who gave him a little wink back. He was glad everything was settled a bit, since they had a busy schedule. It was another day full of promo, interviews and performances. Luckily Harry's throat was all better, so he blasted everyone away while singing 'Gotta Be You' again. That was the first time Harry and Louis noticed how hard it actually was to act 'normal' around other people. To not constantly touch each other, to not constantly kiss. They couldn't help giving each other little touches and looks every once in a while though. That's just what happens when you fall head over heels for someone, right?  _No one will notice_... Louis said to himself. He couldn't help but smile proudly when he heard Harry belt out his high notes again. At about 7PM, they decided to go for a quick bite. "One more performance to go guys", said Niall cheerfully. "Then we can head home." "Good", said Harry, while running a hand through his hair. "I'm exhausted." He closed his eyes lazily and rubbed his hand over his scalp. When he opened his eyes, Louis was smirking at him. The combination of Harry saying he was tired and massaging his scalp just reminded him too much of last night.. Harry blinked a few times before getting it, and grinned widely. When they focused on the other boys again, they found them all staring at them. "What?", Louis said. "Mate, just...seeing it become real is so weird.", said Zayn. "What do you mean? You said you've seen it coming for months." "Yeah, I've seen you flirting and stuff, but not like this. So, what happened last night?" Harry had a lot of intrest in a napkin all of a sudded, while Louis felt his cheeks warming up. "No idea what you're talking about." Niall and Zayn laughed loudly. Liam smiled amused. "Alright mate", Zayn snickered. "Whatever you say. But I've never ever seen your cheeks go so red so fast."

Louis stuck out this tongue at him. He looked over at Harry, who was still staring at his napkin and trying not to smile. Niall, still chuckling, said; " 'Come on lads, let's get this last one done, ey?" "Niall, it's only a block away", said Harry. "Yeah, but we'll be stopped on the way, don't you think?", winked Niall. He was right. The Directioners had found them again and they spent a while siging autographs and talking pictures. One girl wanted to take a picture with Harry and Louis together, which they gladly posed for. "Thank you...Larry!", the girl yelled as she ran away. Louis and Harry smirked at each other. Louis mouthed; "I love them.", and Harry replied "Me too!". It took them quite some time to get through all the fans, and they were only just in time for the show. They jumped into their outifts, and after a quick chat with the host, it was time for their last performance of the day. Louis saw Harry glancing at him during is line "...cause there is nobody else..." and felt butterflies raging in his stomach. He's had crushes before, but no one ever made him feel like Harry. With just a look or a smile, Louis insides squeezed together. After the show they shared a group hug, in which Louis sneakily pressed his nose against Harry's temple. Harry rewarded him with a beautiful smile before they broke the hug. It was time to go home.

In the car, Harry fell asleep against Louis shoulder. He wasn't the only one. Niall was practically snoring ever since they got into the car, and Zayn was struggling to keep his eyes open. Liam was checking his phone while yawning every other minute, while Louis was staring dreamily out the window. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, that the boy he was in love with was fast asleep against his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Harry and smiled. Even though there was a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of Harry's mouth, he looked beautiful. His curls lay messy against his forehead and his cheeks where rosy. His mouth was half open and Louis admired his full, never pale lips. When he looked back up, he saw Liam glancing in his direction. Zayn had fallen asleep meanwhile. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, in which Louis was scared he was gonna say something disapproving again or be irritated. But Liam merely smiled fondly and turned to look out the window. Louis smiled in relief, it looked like Liam felt a whole lot better about them than earlier today. When the car stopped at their flat, Liam and Louis woke up the rest of the guys. Zayn merely blinked and got up, but Niall and Harry were a bit grumpy. "Come on, guys", laughed Liam. "Just a couple more meters." Harry and Niall mumbled something about "so tired" and "yes dad" while rubbing their eyes.

Liam turned to Louis and smiled; "What do you say me and Zayn take Niall and you take Harry, ey?" "Deal!", smiled Louis. "Come on, love", he said to Harry. "Allright, allright. Jeez, there's no rush Lou." Louis merely chuckled. "Night guys!" he yelled at Zayn, Liam and Niall who just got in an elevator. "Night!", they called back as the doors closed. Louis pushed Harry into the other elevator. "Grhm, don't push me Lou.", Harry said yawing. Louis giggled; "Haz, you're really a child sometimes." "I'm not", Harry replied grumpily. "I'm just not in the mood to rush." "I'm not rushing babe", said Louis. "I just wanna get to bed." Harry leaned against the elevator wall and crossed his arms. He finally seemed to be a little bit awake when he smirked and said; "You're in a hurry to get to bed huh? And why is that?" Louis sensed his tone and looked him in the eyes. "I want to sleep.", he said seriously. "Sleep?", said Harry. "You really just wanna sleep right now? Are you very sure?", he said seductively. Louis grinned; "Haz, I thought you were tired and all that?"

Harry merely smirked and winked at him...


	12. Packing And Stuff

A few weeks later...

Louis woke up with a weird feeling. He didn't know exactly what it was. He turned around in bed to find some comfort in his boyfriend, only to find the bed was empty.   
"Harry?", he yelled. "Harry, love? Where are you?" He heard a loud BANG and then muttering of curses coming from Harry's bedroom. He quickly got up to see what was going on. He ran across the hallway and peaked his head around Harry's bedroom door. What he saw was one big mess of clothes, bags and suitcases. And sitting on his bed was Harry, holding his foot and pouting like a child. Louis remembered immediately why he woke up with such a weird feeling, but pushed it away.  
"Erhm...Harry, love, are you allright?", asked Louis softly. "I was packing but there was so much stuff and I hit my ankle on a suitcase.", pouted Harry. Louis bit his lip to stop from laughing. "... and now your foot has fallen off?" "Not funny.", said Harry sad. He looked up at Louis with big, green eyes. "It hurts, Loubear." "Oh come on, let me see.", said Louis. He crawled over the piles over garbage and clothes. "You know, for being such a neat boy, you sure have a lot of crap." "Shut up, Lou."  
Louis knelt on the ground next to Harry's bed. "Let's see that ankle of yours." Harry stuck his foot out to Louis. Louis held his ankle in his hand. He looked at it thoroughly, over and over. Every now and then he said "Oh..." or "Right...", until Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Lou, what's wrong? What are you seeing?" Louis looked him dead in the eye, grinned and said, "Absolutely nothing." Harry hit Louis over the head with a bag that was on his bed. "Asshole." "Nah, you love it." "True", said Harry while giving Louis a sweet smile. 

Louis went to sit next to Harry on the bed. "You want some help with packing?" "From you?", asked Harry. "No thanks, I would actually like to take the things I need with me." "Well, I guess I deserved that.", smiled Louis. Harry said; "I'm probably trying to pack way to much anyway. To be honest I have no idea what and how much we're supposed to take." "Me neither, love.", said Louis. "I've never exactly been on a world tour either." They smiled at each other and it was quiet for a while. Every time one of them said the words 'world tour', it was like they had to think on it for a little bit. Like it wasn't real. But it was, very much so, and they were leaving tomorrow. I wish I had a clue what to expect thought Louis to himself. I never even expected to be 'famous', let alone be on a world tour. Harry, as usual, seemed to be reading his mind. "Can you believe we're going on a world tour?", asked Harry enthousiastically. "Hardly.", said Louis. He tried to put on an exciting smile. "Are you okay Lou?" Right, pretending didn't really work with Harry. "Yeah I'm fine... just nervous I guess. It's kind of a big thing." Harry intwined Louis' fingers with his own. "Yes, it is a big thing. Very big. But also very wonderful, don't you think? We finally get to see so much of our fans! We owe them so much. And we finally get to perform all the time, that's what we want, isn't it? Being on stage, singing our heart out?" And Harry looked so endeering and exciting, Louis pretty much couldn't do anything else then give him a big smile and say, "Yeah, it is. It's gonna be great." Which earned him some snog-time on Harry's bed.

When they had breakfast, and did some more packing, the boys went their seperate way to say goodbye to their familes. Niall already flew to Ireland a couple of days ago, and should be back in the evening. "LOUIS!" heard Louis as soon as he set foot in his home in Doncaster. Before he knew it, he was pulled into the livingroom by four pairs of girly hands. "How are you??" "When is the next song coming??" "Are there girls screaming at you all the time??" "Girls, girls, let him relax for a minute", said Louis mum, who was watching them from the corner. "Hi mum", smiled Louis, and gave her a hug. "My boy, how have you been?", said Johanna. "Good mum, good.", smiled Louis. "Are you excited? My little man on a world tour, I can't believe it!" "Yeah yeah, it's gonna be great!", said Louis quickly. A little too quickly maybe, but his mother didn't seem to notice. He wouldn't want to give her to idea that he wasn't as excited as he probably should be. He couldn't even really explain why he wasn't feeling too extatic. It was probably nerves, and then there was the fact that it would be hard, hard work. Not to mention that he'd have to pretend NOT to be in love with Harry a lot.

After a strole in the park with his mother and sisters, they all had diner together. Nothing tasted as great as his mum's food, although Harry was a great cook as well. Right as he sat down, he felt his phone vibrate. Miss you Boobear. X Louis smiled and quickly replied; I miss you too babe. I'll be back soon. You back yet? X "That must be a nice text you're reading.", he heard his mum say. "Sorry, what?", said Louis. He tried to buy himself some time, because he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his mum about him and Harry yet. "You were smiling like an idiot at your phone.", said his sister Felicity. "Indeed.", smiled Johanna. "Someone special?" If I tell them...it's their secret aswell. "No mum...just looking at Twitter, you know? Reading some tweets from the fans.", smiled Louis. He wasn't entirely sure she believed him, but it's the best he could do. He wasn't very good at lying to his mum. His phone buzzed again and he looked down at the screen. Almost. You wanna watch a movie? :) X   
Sure, as long as it's not one of your chick-flicks. ;) X, Louis replied. "So have you packed all your things? You're bringing enough underwear aren't you?", asked his mum. Louis rolled his eyes. "Yes mum, I have. And you know, they have shops in other countries too." Johanna just smiled. She was pretty used to her son's sassy attitude. 

When diner was finished it was high time for Louis to leave. He was hoping to get a good night's rest before they left for the tour. He hugged his mum and sisters twice and gave them lots of kisses. His mum tried not too cry. "My big boy...", she murmurded in his ear as he hugged her. Louis swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to say cheerfully; "Oh mum, don't be a sap. I'll be back before you know it!" After one more round of hugs and kisses, Louis finally got in his car. He waved goodbye to everyone and drove away. He saw his little twin sisters waving until he was around the corner. He couldn't really stop the tears that were coming from his eyes. He impatiently wiped them away. "Don't be so sentimental.", he said to himself. He turned the radio on and let himself get lost in the music.

When he finally got home, it was pretty late. As soon as he got out of the elevator, he yelled; "Hazza? Baby? Are you here? Haz-" Louis fell silent. There was his boyfriend, asleep on the couch. How lucky am I to be dating this beauty?, he thought to himself. He smiled and sat on his knees next to the couch. He carefully wiped some hair out of Harry's face. "Lou?", said Harry in a sleepy voice. "Yeah it's me", smiled Louis. "Hmm. Sorry I fell asleep.", said Harry, eyes still closed. "That's okay babe, it's pretty late. You wanna skip the movie and head to bed?", asked Louis. "Hm hm.", nodded Harry. "Will you carry me Loulou?" Louis got up and laughed; "Okay sweetheart. Sit up a bit and I'll carry you." Harry, who's eyes were apparently glued shut, sat up as if it was the hardest task in the world. Right as Louis bend over to lift him, he heard Harry's hopeful voice say "Bridal style?". "Yeah yeah, bridal style it is, you big baby.", and picked him up. 'Big baby' might be something a lot of people found insulting, but Harry had a wide smile on his face, as his boyfriend carried him to the bedroom. Bridal style and all.


	13. Tour Bus Tricks

Finally, the big day came. Day one of their very own tour! Louis walked around in their flat nervously, back and forth between his suitcase and closets. "Lou, it's fine. I'm sure you've brought enough stuff. And since when are you so worried about this sort of thing?", asked Harry. "Yeah, yeah", said Louis distractidly. Harry smiled fondly as Louis continued to pace. At that moment, the bell rang. "That's probably Paul", said Harry. "We have to go, love." Louis took a deep breath. "Yeah... let's get going then." Harry stood in front of him. "Are you ready, Lou?" Louis looked at him and said: "Yes...I think I am. And there's no going back now, is there?" "No, there isn't.", smiled Harry. He locked Louis in his arms and said; "I'm nervous too, love. But we just have to believe it's all gonna be fine, yeah? And if not, we'll run away together and hide on a deserted island. All by ourselves. Preferably naked." Finally, Louis managed to give him a little smile. "Yeah... let's do it!"

They went downstairs, each with a backpack and a large suitcase. "Hi lads! All ready?" said Niall cheerfully, struggling to shove his suitcase in the side of their bus. "Yeah we're good mate", grinned Harry, putting his own stuff down and helping Niall with his suitcase. "Wow, someone's getting a bit stronger.", said Niall. "Don't be silly Niall, I've always been stronger than you.", grinned Harry while shoving Niall playfully. Louis smirked.  _Big talk for someone who wants to be carried by his boyfriend, bridal style._  When they got on the bus, they all gasped a little. The interior was small, yet comfortable and practical. There were a couple of bunk beds, a small bathroom and even a tiny kitchen. Not a five-star hotel, but definitely good enough to spend some time. "I call top bunk!", Louis yellled while running towards the bed. Harry giggled, the others just smiled and rolled their eyes. "I'm under Louis!", yelled Harry. Louis turned around and smirked at him. "Are you now?" Harry's cheeks flushed. Niall roared with laughter, while Liam facepalmed. Zayn said: "Ooh look at that pretty pink colour!", while pinching Harry's cheek. "Shut up, Zayn.", said Harry, but couldn't really stop himself from smiling. "That reminds me", said Liam. "No funny business on the bus, eh?" Harry started; "What do you-...oh." Louis put his arm around Harry and said; "What Liam means, is no jerking, no licking, no an-" "Yeah, yeah, got it Lou." said Harry quickly. His cheeks now looked absolutely sunburned. "Don't worry, Liam.", said Louis. "We'll be big boys." 

At that moment, a voice came through the sound system. "Get yourselves comfortable boys. We're taking off!" They all quickly sat down and tried to relax. The first show wasn't until tomorrow, so they took the time they had now trying to get used to travelling on a tour bus. It was quite fun being on a bus with your best friends and, in Louis and Harry's case, your boyfriend. They spent the time playing games, eating takeaway and talking about their tour. "Are you guys ever scared the crowd isn't gonna like us? Like, they'll boo us and we'll run away crying?", asked Liam. "Yup", they all answered in union. "Had a dream about that.", said Niall. "Was horrible." "Glad I'm not the only one.", smiled Zayn. "I think it's normal to feel this way.", said Harry. "We're just normal, young lads anyway. It wouldn't be a good thing if we'd be totally confident about it." "True as fuck.", said Louis dryly. After a little more chit-chat, it was time to head to bed. They probably wouldn't get that much sleep, being on the tour bus and excited for the show tomorrow and all, but they had to try anyway. 

Louis was rolling around in bed, trying not to sigh or make annoyed noises. It was 2AM and he heard snoring coming from different directions. He felt like he wouldn't be able to sleep in the next 492 years. As he turned again, wondering if maybe he should try to knock himself out with a bottle of shaving cream, he heard a small voice coming from below him. "Lou, would you stop rolling around? Trying to sleep over here." Harry got a tiny bit grumpy when tired. Only a little though. Sure. "Sorry Haz... just can't seem to fall asleep." Harry yawned and said, "You wanna come lay here with me?" Louis thought about it for a moment. The bed may be a bit small for the both of them... but on the other hand, Louis had gotten pretty used to sleeping next to Harry. Maybe it would help him sleep? Without thinking any further on it, he climbed off his bed and went to lay down next to Harry. Harry scooted over to make room and wrapped an arm around Louis' waist as soon as he was next to him. "Ahh, much better.", sighed Louis. "Mhm", was Harry's answer. Louis looked at him fondly for a minute. Harry's face was only an inch from his, with his eyes closed and slightly parted lips. Louis gave him a soft kiss, to which Harry barely responded. "C'mon Haz, don't I get a kiss anymore?", whispered Louis. Harry murmered something, and with his eyes still closed he leaned in a bit to give Louis a peck on the lips. Louis, however, wasn't really satisfied with this and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his hand around Harry's neck and pulled him closer.

Harry strengethened his hold on Louis' waist and turned him a bit, so that their bodies ware facing each other. They were both in their underwear, so pretty soon there was friction of certain body parts. "Lou...", said Harry in a husky voice. "You told Li we'd be good." "Actually", wispered Louis in his ear; "What I said was, that we were gonna be big boys. Don't you think this is something big boys do, Haz?" Harry moaned a little in response. Louis didn't want to waste time. He pulled Harry's boxers down and wrapped a hand around his length. "Hmm", sighed Harry, as he placed butterfly kissed on Louis' neck and ear. "I thought you were tired", murmured Louis. "Shut up.", answered Harry while pulling Louis' underwear down. "Yes, sir.", said Louis as he felt Harry put his long fingers around his dick. Harry squeezed softly. "Well, well.", he said. "Someone's excited. No wonder you couldn't sleep, you just need some release, don't you?" "Yeah...yeah, maybe I do.", sighed Louis as Harry started to move his hand up and down. "This isn't gonna take long then.", smirked Harry against his neck. He had a light tone, but Louis could feel his breathing getting faster. "Bet I can last longer than you though.", said Louis. Harry's hand stopped moving, and he pulled his head back a little bit to look into Louis' eyes. "I'll take that bet."

After that, it was one big feast of hands moving up and down, lips everywhere and nails clawing at the sheets or each other's backs. "Gonna have marks tomorrow.", moaned Harry. "Don't care", answered Louis, eyes screwed shut. He picked up his pace a little bit and lightly sucked Harry's neck. Harry responded by squeezing his dick a little harder and flicking his tongue at Louis' earlobe and jawline.  _I'm so gonna win this thing._  Louis thought to himself.  _This one is in the... Ohhh that's good, that little twist he does. I'm still gonna win though, definitely. Jesus Christ, I thought he was tired. DamnItHarryThatsGood._ "You-you're close, aren't you?", panted Harry. "N-no, no I'm not.", said Louis, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. "Liar", said Harry simply, before biting his lip because Louis decided to attack the weak spot on his neck. "Hmhm Lou", moaned Harry. "Yeah", said Louis simply. He didn't really trust his ability so speak anymore, and it didn't really matter.  _Fuck I can't be this close already._ Harry seemed to sense Louis was almost on the edge, putting more effort into every moment. Louis trembled slightly. Harry felt precome leaking out of Louis' dick and used it to glide his hand up and down even easier.  _FuckFuckFuck_. Louis tried to resist the urge to let go. He was the sassy one after all, and the older one too. Surely he could do this. 

Harry seemed to have a different idea. He put his lips right by Louis' ear and whispered: "Come for me, Lou." And that was that. Louis held back a huge moan as a thrusted into Harry's hand and spilled his load on their stomachs and Harry's sheet. Harry followed only seconds later, lips parted, head thrown back, and softly going: "LouLouLou fuck." Their breathing slowly steadied, and they wiped as much of the come away as they could with a tissue. Harry put the sheet in a hamper and got rid of the tissues, while Louis lazily waited for him to come back. Once Harry returned, they wrapped their arms around each other and sighed happily. "Haz?", asked Louis. "Hmm?", said Harry. He had his eyes closed and looked like he could fall back asleep very soon. "How hard was it to hold back and make me come first?" Harry, eyes still closed, chuckled. "To be honest, pretty fucking hard. But I still won." Louis stuck his tongue out. "Don't stick your tongue out at me, love. Go to sleep.", smiled Harry. Louis smiled too. His boyfriend knew him so well. Five minutes later they were both fast asleep. Right as he was dozing off, Louis thought he heard Liam say: "Z, please tell me I just dreamed those noises." But that, of course, could have also been his imagination...


	14. Show Off

Harry and Louis were awoken the next morning by the sounds of the three other guys taking showers and making tea and coffee. Although they tried to remain in bed peacefully, Niall eventually dragged Harry out of bed to make some breakfast. "What do you eat when I'm not here?", said Harry slightly grumpily while getting eggs out of the fridge. Niall hesitated a moment before saying; "You know... leftover pizza and stuff." This had Harry laughing a bit and he proceeded with making breakfast. Louis figured he might as well get out of bed, since eveyone else was and his lover wasn't in bed with him anymore. He beat Zayn to the shower ("Heeeeeey!") and enjoyed the warm water. He still had some minor traces from last night to wash away. He grinned as he lathered himself with soap, thinking about the little competition he and Harry held in bed. He didn't like to lose, but in this case, it would be kind of ridiculous to be a sore loser. "Louis, GET OUT!", yelled Zayn, ripping him from his thoughts. "Alright, alright. Keep your panties on, pretty boy." He hopped out of the shower, dried off and brushed his teeth, while Zayn continued to knock on the door and yell. "Uhu" and "Yeah, yeah!", he answered every now and then. He didn't exactly rush while putting some sweats and a t-shirt on. "LOUIS!" Louis opened the door, stepped aside and bowed a little while saying: "Yes, kind sir, please come in!" Zayn just mumbled something, stepped out of his boxers and got in the shower. Louis laughed and got out of their little bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hi sweetie. You didn't comb your hair.", said Harry, looking away from his baking eggs for a moment. Niall and Liam were already enjoying their breakfasts. Louis walked towards him and said; "Oh well. It'll just hang down when it's dry anyways." Harry smiled and gave him a little kiss. "You want some eggs too?" "No, no. Just some toast will be fine love.", said Louis while sitting down at the little table. "You sure? You'll need some energy tonight!" "Yes, I'm fine.", smiled Louis. "The show isn't for hours anyway, I'm sure I'll get a chance to eat some more somewhere inbetween." "Okay, your call.", said Harry while shoving scrambled eggs on to his plate. He sat down, started eating and said; "Oh they are goo-ood. If I say so myself." Liam and Niall nodded agreeingly, and Louis smiled and buttered his toast. Harry continued to eat, making 'yumyum' noises and when he got up for some tea to accompany his eggs, Louis couldn't help but sneakily take a bite. Well, a rather big one. Harry softly sang the lyrics to 'Moments', a song a friend his wrote for them, but suddenly stopped when he sat back down at the table. He squinted while looking at his plate. Louis looked at his, apparently, very interesting piece of toast. "Louis", said Harry slowly. "Did you take a bite of my eggs?" Louis blinked rapidly. "Nope", he said. "Why ever would I do that?" "Because you're a little boy on the inside and you couldn't resist?", answered Harry. Louis didn't know what to say for a few seconds. He eventually decided to go with; "Well you can't prove that, can you?", while casually biting his toast. "Actually, I saw you.", said Liam with a mouth full of eggs. Louis rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Li." "You're welcome", said Liam with a smirk. "As if he didn't know already." 

"It's okay, Liam.", said Harry. "Louis will pay for this later." "Oh, will I?", asked Louis, turning towards Harry. "Yup.", Harry simply said. Louis saw he was trying not to smile. "And what kind of punishment do we have in mind, I wonder?" "You'll see.", said Harry, not doing much to hide his smirk anymore. Louis couldn't help himself. "You got anything like last night in mind?" Harry giggled and blushed slightly. Liam facepalmed and muttered; "No no, that was a dream... just a dream." "I might", said Harry. "I won anyway." Louis stuck his tongue out while Liam kept mumbling; "A dream... just a dream." "Hahahahaha guys, stop freaking Liam out, eh?", said Niall lauging. Louis made a face at Harry but decided to drop it, for now. It was bad enough that Liam heard them. But he'd surely remind Haz of this later. Zayn finally got out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. His hair looked immaculate, going up in a slight quiff. "Someone took long enough in the bathroom.", teased Louis. "And when I took a quick shower, you did nothing but bang on the door." "Shut up, Lou. At least my hair doesn't look like a rag.", Zayn teased him back. "Where are we anyways?" "Almost where we're supossed to be, mate!", answered Niall excitedly. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes, so I'd go throw some clothes on if I were you!" "Shit.", muttered Zayn under his breath, and he quickly dissapeared into the bathroom again. And indeed, a little while later the bus stopped and they stood in front of the venue for that evening, the Chapmann Hall.

"Sound check tiiiime!", yelled Niall as he ran inside. The others laughed, following him at a slightly slower pace. Backstage they saw their stage outfits already arrived, and also a good selection of snacks and drinks. Niall was already standing by the food, looking as though he was wondering which of the goodies he should eat first. Louis laughed, grabbed him by his collar and said; "Sound check time Niall, remember?" "But-" "You just had breakfast." "Okay, okay.", sighed Niall as he followed his bandmates. Sound check went pretty well, although everyone was slightly nervous. They sang 'More Than This' and 'Stand Up', and everything sounded great. Louis finally started feeling more excited than nervous, and he was ready to do this thing tonight. After sound check, they had time to eat something and walk around for a little bit. There were already a bunch of fans outside of the venue, and they happily signed autographs and posed for pictures. After that they went to the back of the venue, where Zayn took a little smoke break and the boys sat down with him. "I'm so pumped for tonight!", said Niall smiling widely. "Me too!", answered Harry. The other boys smiled. They couldn't believe they were actually here. They've been on tour with the contestants of X-factor for a while, but this was their very own tour. Quite unbelievable! After some more talking and walking around, the boys had a light diner. When diner was over, it was finally time to put their outfits on and get their hair and make-up done. 

While the support act was playing, the boys were pacing backstage. They could already hear the crowd cheering and clapping. The boys shared nervous glances and smiles. They didn't need to talk that much, they all seemed to understand how the other ones were feeling. The support act was done, and the big screens were announcing their arrival. "One Direction! One Direction!", cheered the audience. "Okay boys, this is it!", said Louis "Are we ready?" "Hell yes!" "Sure are!" Louis spread his arms and his four friends flew into them. After a big hug and an "Let's go!" and "Let's kill 'em!", they went onstage. The lights blinded Louis a little bit, but he sang his heart out anyway. This was it. This rush. This is what he loved to do must. Except for maybe being with Harry. But the adrenaline pumping through his vains right now, was incomparable. After the first song was done, Harry yelled; "How are you all doing?!" A load of screaming and cheering was the answer. They seemed to be doing pretty fine. The show went as smoothly as they had hoped. Of course there were little errors here and there, but the crowd didn't notice and seemed to enjoy themselves. Louis caught Harry's eyes roaming his body every now and then, and when he passed him during 'Up All Night', he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Harry quickly whispered in his ear; "I'd love to drag you to bed by your suspenders." If Louis thought the smile on his face couldn't get any wider, he was wrong. After their first hit "What Makes You Beautiful', the guys went backstage for their last dress change for that night. The crowd yelled; "We want more! We want more!". And they got more. All five dressed fancily in black, they sang 'I Want' as an encore. This was one of Louis' favorite songs on the album, and he looked at Harry flirty while singing. 

After this, the show was finally done. The boys went to stand next to each other and bowed for the public. The crowd clapped and screamed their lungs out. This is so amazing, thought Louis to himself. So, so amazing. How did I ever deserve this? He looked to Harry on his right, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was absolutely beaming. Louis quickly winked at him. The guys thanked the audience, waved and wished everybody a safe trip home. When they got backstage, they fell into each other's arms. They were all a bit teary and tired, but so very happy. "Doesn't get better than this, boys!", grinned Niall. They all quickly had their makeup taken off, changed into their every day clothes and went to the bus, that now stood at the back of the building. Although they were still buzzing with adrenaline, it was high time to get to bed. It was time for some well-deserved rest while their driver took them on a trip to their next concert. Louis didn't waste any time, and got in bed with Harry. Harry smiled sleepily. Louis smiled back and said; "You could just sleep at anytime, can't you?" " 's What I thought last night.", said Harry. Louis laughed quietly. "I'll win next time, though." Harry simply smiled, nuzzled his nose in Louis hair and closed his eyes. "Night, love.", whispered Louis while placing a small kiss on his temple. "Night, LouLou."


	15. Chapter 15

And so the weeks went on... The boys toured through Britain, from one show to another. Everywhere they went, the crowd seemed to get more enthusiastic and excited. And Louis and Harry got closer and closer. The boys headed home for a nice long break, before it was time for the Oceania leg of their tour! On the first morning of their break, Harry was awoken bij his phone. Mumbling something about "Finally able to sleep in", he looked at the screen. He softly cursed and shook Louis' arm. "Lou, Lou! Richard's calling." "Damn it", mumbled Louis sleepily. "Put it on speaker." Harry tapped the green icon on his phone and put it in speaker mode. "Hello?", he said nervously, in his sleep-wrecked voice. "God DAMMIT Harry!", yelled Richard, causing Louis to almost topple out the bed. "What is WRONG with you?!" "Good morning to you too, Richard.", said Harry sarcastically, earning a small, proud smile from Louis. "Don't give me your SHIT, Harry!", said Richard angrily. "Now, wasn't I clear when I said to 'keep it low' ? Wasn't it perfectly obvious to you guys what I meant when I said to 'tone it down'??" "Yeah, yes it was.", said Harry hastily. "THEN WHY AM I SEEING NOTHING BUT PICTURES OF YOU GUYS HUGGING ON STAGE? WHY AM I LOOKING OF A VIDEO OF YOU GRABBING LOUIS' SUSPENDERS AND PULLING HIM TOWARDS YOU? WHY DOES IT EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU KISSED HIS CHEEK AT SOME POINT? DID YOU KISS HIS CHEEK, HARRY? ON STAGE?!" "N-no", lied Harry. "Must have been the angle." "Well I bloody well hope so! We go to all this trouble here spreading rumors about you and some girl and you-" "That was you?", Louis interrupted. "YOU guys are making Harry look like he chases everything with a skirt?!" I'm gonna kill that bastard.

It was silent for a moment, after which Richard slowly said; "You guys are together at eight in the morning? Harry, I thought I'd woken you up?" Harry and Louis looked at each other wide-eyed. Oops. "I-I just...", stammered Harry. "PLEASE tell me this isn't what I think it is! PLEASE tell me you guys aren't actually STUPID enough to do something like that. You're BANDMATES, not FUCKBUDDIES." "It's not like that!", snapped Louis, feeling his blood practically boil. Harry stayed silent, blanket pulled up to his chin. "Just... for FUCKS SAKE, come to the office at two pm, SHARP!", barked Richard before hanging up. Louis just stared at the phone for a while. What the hell. They sighed in frustration but didn't find words. After a while, Harry mumbled; "It's my own fault." Louis head snapped up. "Haz, what? No!" "It is.", said Harry, staring blankly ahead. "He did make himself perfectly clear last time. And I just ignored it. I did nothing but flirt with you on stage." "Hey, Haz...", said Louis softly while stroking his hair. "I was there too, you know? We both flirted on stage." Harry was still staring at nothing. "My own fault.", he said, like he didn't even hear Louis words. "Sweetheart, are you okay?", said Louis worried, feeling his forehead. "I can make us some tea, how does that sound?" "Yeah... tea.", mumbled Harry, but it didn't really sound as though he actually registered Louis' words. "Okay, I'll be right back." And with a last worried look at Harry's face, Louis went downstairs to get them both some tea and toast, although probably neither of them would be in mood to have breakfast. When he got back, Harry was still looking at the wall.

Louis sighed while putting their breakfast on the nightstand. "Love, sitting here and staring in the distance is not gonna help. Let's try to eat something." Harry agreed, but didn't look at Louis or spoke all the way throuhg eating his toast. When he was done, he put is empty teacup down and sighed; "What do you think he will do?" "I don't know, Haz.", Louis replied honestly. "But hey, as long as we're together, it's gonna be okay, yeah?" "Yeah...", nodded Harry, not looking entirely convinced. "What if they kick us out of the band though?", he asked suddenly, causing Louis to almost choke on his sip of tea. "They can't do that.", he replied quickly. "Technically, they can.", said Harry softly. "We're breaking our contract." After some hesitation, Louis said; "But they won't, okay? They need us. Well, especially you. Me, I'm replaceable, but-" "What?", asked Harry. "You're not." "Of course I am.", said Louis. "I get the least solo's for a reason, Haz." "That doesn't mean you're replaceable.", replied Harry angrily. "Your part of the band, of our brotherhood. We're worthless without you. And you'll get more solo's, trust me." "I don't think-" "No.", said Harry. "We're not discussing this anymore. You're not replaceable to us. Please don't say anything like that ever again." He went straight back to his side of the bed and pulled the cover over his head. "Then I guess neither of us are.", said Louis softly. "Which means they probably won't kick us out." "I bloody well hope so.", he heard Harry's muffled voice. Louis went to sit next to him and stroked his head through the blanket. "The guys won't go on without us anyway, Haz. Don't worry about getting kicked out." After a few moments of silence, Harry said; "I guess so.", and pulled the covers of his head.

His cheeks looked red from being under the cover and his eyes were a bit teary. "My boy.", said Louis softly, putting his hand on Harry's cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. He felt Harry melt into his touch and part his lips slightly. Louis gently licked the outline of Harry's mouth, before entering his mouth with his tongue. Their mouthes worked together perfectly, tongues stroking each other softly before the kiss got slightly more frantic. Louis softy sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth, earning a smalll whine. He put his hand on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him in closer. Harry grabbed his waist and pulled him down, so that they were both on their sides, facing each other. He moved his hand to Louis' bum, kneeding the flesh. "Love your ass.", he mumbled against Louis' lips. "Hmm", responded Louis, slotting their mouths back together and pushing his and backwards into Harry's touch. Harry grabbed it tighter and pulled forward, so that their dicks were touching through their boxers. "Fuck.", sighed Louis, silently cursing how fast he got hard and ready for Harry. He wanted to last pretty much forever. "Lou.", Harry whined in his ear. "Wanna-wanna try something new." "What is it, love?", panted Louis. "Tell me what you want." Harry pulled back, looking at him. "I.... ehm." "It's okay, love. Just tell me, I'll take care of you.", said Louis soothingly, running his hand up and down Harry's waist. Harry was very quiet, Louis almost didn't hear him when he said; "Want you to finger me." Louis moaned and almost came right then and there. "Are...are you sure, baby? You sure you're ready for that?" Harry put his lips on Louis neck, lightly sucking and kissing the smooth skin.

"I'm sure.", he mumbled, sending a shiver down Louis' spine. Louis cleared his throat, his head dazzling. "Okay love. If that's what you want, then you can have it.", he said in Harry's ear. "We need something to make it easier, though." "The-there's lube in my bag.", said Harry, slightly blushing. Louis grinned. "You've fingered yourself before, love?" Harry frantically shook his head. "J-just tried. Didn't feel good.", he stammered. "Need you to... to take care of me, Lou." "Shhh... I will sweetie, I will. Take your boxers off for me, okay? I'll get the lube." Harry nodded, turning on his back. Louis got up to search for Harry's bag, which luckily wasn't too far away. He found some lube, strawberry flavoured, in one of the side pockets. He turned around and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Harry was on his back, knees pulled up to his chest and legs open. He looked like a mess already, but such a pretty, wonderful mess. Louis palmed himself and squeezed hard, to try to calm himself down a bit. Harry looked so willing, so open... just for him. He kneeled between Harry's legs. "Harry...", he said, voice raspier than he expected. "You're so beautiful, babe." Harry bit his lip. "I'm ready, Lou." "Okay, sweetheart." Louis took a few seconds to try to wrap his head around the fact that he was about to finger Harry. He covered his index finger with lube. Slowly, he started cirkeling Harry's rim. He was fascinated by how the muscle contracted, fluttered under Louis' touch. "Just relax, baby.", said Louis quietly. "I'll be careful, promise." Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, very slowly, Louis pushed his finger into Harry's tight hole. He had to bite his lip from moaning loudly.

Harry felt amazing. Tight and warm and so, so much better than Louis imagined. And he imagined it about a thousand times. "Fuck, Haz.", he breathed. "Are you okay?" Louis looked up. Harry had thrown his head back and was biting his lip. It was quite the sight and Louis was having a hard time not to get too excited. "I'm fine.", said Harry hoarsely. "Just... bit weird." "It'll be better love, you'll see.", said Louis calmly. He pushed his finger in and out of Harry in a relaxed, easy rythm, until he felt like Harry started to relax a little more. "Want...want more Lou." "Okay, love.", replied Louis, barely hearable. Somewhere along the line, his voice gave up a little bit. Carefully, he joined his index finger with his middle finger and held still so Harry could get used to the stretch. "Still weird, love?", he whispered. "It's okay.", replied Harry softly. You can move. And so Louis did. After a few slow thrusts, he felt Harry relax and push back a bit on his fingers. "Yeah, that's it, babe.", said Louis. "'s good, Lou.", moaned Harry with closed eyes. "Feels good." "Good. Good boy.", said Louis encouragly. He kept a firm hand on his clothed dick, pushing down hard. "Can-can I try something, love? Won't hurt, I promise." "Hmm". Harry nodded. Louis took it as a yes, and curled his fingers gently to brush over Harry's prostate. Harry cried out and clawed at the sheets. "How was that, babe?" "Fuck.", moaned Harry. "Again, again, please Lou." "Sure baby." Louis curled his fingers again and Harry arched his back off the bed. Louis, who was determined to show Harry the time of his life, put one hand on his lower abdomen and kept fucking Harry with the other. 

Harry panted and sweated, flushed red and Louis almost lost it just looking at that. He squirmed and moaned and his dick was fat and red. precum was spread out all over his stomach. Louis firmly drove his fingers in and out of Harry's ass, making sure he hit Harry's prostate every time he thrusted in. "Fuckfuck Lou." "I know, babe.", Louis answered quietly. He felt his own boxers getting wet with precum. "I'm close.", Harry whispered. "Can you come like this, love? Just with my fingers in your pretty ass?" "I..I think so.", replied Harry. Louis doubled his efforts, fucking Harry fast with his fingers and holding his hip with his other hand. Surely that would leave some marks. "Ohhh fuck Lou, I...I'm..." And with that, Harry came, hard. Sticky, white stripes painted his stomach and chest while Harry writhed and moaned. Louis continued to slowly finger him until the waves of his orgasm washed away completely. "Hmm.", said Harry, blissed out. "Was so good, Lou." "I'm glad you liked it, baby.", said Louis, hovering over Harry and kissing him softly. Harry pulled back and look at straight at Louis crotch. "Come here.", he said. Louis layed down next to him, and it didn't take more than a few tugs of Harry's hand to make him come hard, lips pressed on Harry's while moaning his name. They layed next to each other, panting. Today wasn't gonna be an easy day, but what just happened was just another sign of the trust and love between them. And I'll be damned before I let anything ruin that., thought Louis, staring at the jade green in Harry's trusty eyes before dozing off again...


End file.
